St Bart's Boarding School (Johnlock)
by TrekkieL
Summary: John is the new kid at Boarding School and trying to make friends, but when he meets Sherlock, secrets are revealed. Sherlock/John friendship will become Johnlock later. Sherlock AU about the Sherlock characters at boarding school. Pairings: John/Sherlock (Johnlock), Anderson/Sally, Lestrade/Mycroft (Mystrade) and Jim/Sebastian (MorMor) mentions of child abuse. Rated for safety.
1. New kid

John is the new kid at boarding school and is trying to make friends, when he meets Sherlock. Sherlock/John friendship but will become Johnlock later. A Sherlock AU about the Sherlock characters at boarding scenes. Pairings: John/Sherlock (Johnlock), Anderson/Sally, maybe Jim/Sebastian (MorMor) and maybe Lestrade/Mycroft (Mystrade). No sex scenes. Mentions of child abuse.

**PLEASE READ THE BOLD WRITING! Ok, this is my first school AU ever! Wish me luck and please review. Being the lazy person that I am, I'm going to start this fic when John steps out the car at the school. I don't know ANYTHING about boarding schools either so let me know of any mistakes. Mentions of child abuse, an action by John's father when he's drunk. **

**Warning: This chapter is really boring and is just the intro. It ****_will_**** get more interesting, even if it kills me! :) Also, sorry this chapter's a little short...**

**I do NOT own Sherlock, I do NOT make money out of this, NO COPYRIGHT is intended! **

**Here's a list of the characters and their characteristics:**

**Sherlock Holmes: Science freak, constantly bullied, no friends, works hard**

**John Watson: Shy, new kid, wants to make friends, wants to be a doctor, works hard, **

**Mycroft Holmes: Sherlock's brother, head boy, serious, helpful, works hard**

**Greg Lestrade: Stands up for others, handles every situation, helpful, tidy, works hard**

**Molly Hooper: Flirty, quite shy, Sarah's best friend, doesn't really work hard**

**Sarah Sawyer: likes John, flirty, molly's best friend, doesn't really work hard**

**Sally Donovan: Rude, fancies Anderson, head girl, insults Sherlock, doesn't work hard**

**Anderson: Annoying, fancies Sally, insults Sherlock, doesn't work hard**

**Jim Moriarty: Bully, Sebastian's best friend, in a gang, doesn't work hard**

**Sebastian Wilkes: bully, Moriarty's best friend, in a gang, doesn't work hard**

**Mr Doyle (Sir) – Headmaster**

**Mr Reynolds – Science Teacher**

**Mrs Flann – Maths Teacher**

**Mr Smith – English Teacher**

**Miss Young – ICT and Art Teacher**

**Ok, that should be enough info to get you guys started ;) Enjoy!**

15-year-old John Watson slumped back in his seat as he watched the trees pass the window. His mother and father had decided to send him to 'St. Bart's' boarding school after his mother had got a promotion at work. She didn't like the idea of leaving her youngest son with her husband after what happened every time he had come home drunk.

John hadn't agreed to go, but he had no choice in the matter. It was this, or his mother gave up her job. Her job was the only thing keeping the family together and John instantly decided a boarding school was a better option.

John had to admit, he was nervous. Everyone there would be starting their 2nd year at the school. He would be the new boy. He wondered how many friends he would make, what they would be like, what the teachers would be like, who was he sharing a dorm with?

"John? Sweetie, we're here." John's mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked out the window and saw the largest school he had ever seen. _So this is St. Barts? _He thought.

"Are you ok, John?" she asked, turning in her seat to face John, who was sat beside her in the front of the car. John gulped and nodded. He wasn't alright, he was terrified and nervous. Was he even going to fit in?

"Right then, sweetheart. Let's get your bags out the back then." She smiled as the exited the car. John smiled back and followed behind. His mother passed him a large suitcase, a backpack and a laptop bag.

"Mrs Watson!" a deep voice called behind them. They both turned to look towards where the voice had come from. They saw the headmaster approaching them with a wide smile. "Hello. You must be young John Watson!" he exclaimed and shook the 15 year olds hand. John smiled awkwardly.

"John, Sweetie. This is Mr Doyle. He's the headmaster." John's mother explained. John nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You will address me as sir." The headmaster turned to John's mother. "I will let you say your goodbyes and then I will take young Watson to the assembly hall. we're organising the pupils into their dorms."

"Very well." She turned to John. "You still too old for hugs, darling?" She grinned as opened her arms in a welcoming hug. John sighed in a way that said 'what-the-heck!' and ran into the hug.

"I love you, sweetheart." She whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"I love you too, mum." John replied as he picked up his bags. "I'll text you later." He smiled and they both said their goodbyes.

"Come with me, John." The headmaster smiled as John picked up his bags. John followed him inside, just as his mother drove off.

**What do you think? Boring, but it will get better. Worth continuing? **


	2. Standing up

**Thank you to Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for recommending my fanfics. I would like to recommend her story: The Johnlock Text series: Part 1 – Milk and Mutilation. One of the best fics I have ever read. Check out her profile! (The web-address keeps disappearing) so just type in Ianto'sCoffeeMinion or look for her in my favourite authors! :D**

**Thank you to those who have read/followed/favourited/reviewed/alloftheabove. I will continue this fic! And thank you to Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for reviewing everything and for being so excited about this fic :D I apologise for any mistakes made ;)**

**IMPORTANT: Mycroft is going to be the same age as Sherlock, (3 hours older) for the storyline, or it will mess up the story. Just to be clear: MYCROFT AND SHERLOCK ARE IN THE SAME YEAR! Ok:D**

**ALSO, There is a bad word in here so rating will go up.**

**Enjoy:**

John couldn't help but gasp at the size of the school. It was the largest school… no, scratch that. It was the largest _building_ he had ever been in. The halls had a door every few meters, each with numbers on. Mr Doyle put John's bags at the end of one of the halls and told him 'someone would take them to his dorm, but now they had to get to assembly.' John had nodded and followed Mr Doyle to the assembly hall.

"Good morning, students." Mr Doyle smiled as he paced the hall in front of where the students sat. John stood offside at the edge of the hall.

"Good morning, sir." Almost everyone replied. John heard someone mutter 'nothing good about it.' Apparently, so had Mr Doyle.

"Anderson, please go to my office and wait for me there." Mr Doyle glared at a dark haired boy. The boy, Anderson, had gone bright red as he stood and exited the hall. "Now, I would like to introduce you to our newest student, John Watson." Mr Doyle announced as he urged John to join him at the front of the assembly hall, which John did shyly.

"He looks like a hedgehog!" one boy yelled. Most of the boys around him laughed, but no-one else did. John was upset about being called a hedgehog, but was thankful to those respectful enough to stay silent.

"James, my office. Now." Mr Doyle roared. The boy stood up determined.

"Jim, sir. Not James." The boy snorted as he left the hall, stopping at the door to make a finger-gun. He pretended to shoot John, winked and left. Mr Doyle cleared his throat and carried on.

"Sorry about that interruption, children. Now, John, there's a space over there next to Sherlock, go and sit down." John nodded and sat next to the dark haired boy.

"I am going to turn you over to our head boy, Mycroft Holmes, to announce the dorms." Mr Doyle stood to the side as a tall brown haired boy walked up front. _What's with the umbrella? _John thought.

"Good morning, St. Barts." Mycroft continued a 10 minute speech about how it was going to be another good , he began to announce the dorm rooms.

"Irene Adler, Molly Hooper and Sarah Sawyer. You're in dorm 220A." the three girl high-fived.

"James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran and Kitty Riley. You're in dorm 220B." Sebastian grinned and looked at Kitty. She smirked.

"Sally Donovan, Anderson and Me. We're in dorm 221A" Mycroft groaned as he realised what he would be putting up with.

"Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in 221B" Everyone laughed. John looked at Sherlock sat beside him as the dark haired boy sank in his seat. The grey haired boy on the other side of Sherlock put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them." The boy besides Sherlock smiled. Sherlock didn't look up.

Mycroft gave everyone else their dorm numbers and the names of those they would be sharing with before turning beck to Mr Doyle.

"We're now going to go through some rules:

First: Lights out is at 10:30. I don't care what time you go to bed as long as you're in your dorm, in your bed, silent and with the lights off. Just make sure you can get up in the mornings.

Second: Mobile phones, iPods and any other electronic device are forbidden in lessons. Dorms and break times are acceptable. If you are caught with an electronic device, it will be confiscated until the end of the week.

Third: You _will_ arrive at lessons on time, wear full uniform unless told otherwise, follow the rules and we, as a school, do not tolerate bullying. Also, if anyone has any concerns or queries, come to either my office or the school nurse drop-in room."

The bell went.

"Ok everyone, I'll give everyone today to explore the school, go to the canteen, go to your dorms, talk to your friends, unpack your things, whatever you want to do. Tomorrow, we will start as a normal school day." Mr Doyle smiled. "Off you go."

Everyone stood and left the hall, looking for their friends or heading to their dorms. John saw the dark haired boy he had sat next to in assembly, leaning against a wall with the grey haired boy. They were talking about something, but it must have a sensitive topic for the dark haired boy because he kept looking at the ground, avoiding the grey haired boy's eyes. John walked over to them.

"Hey, Are you ok?" John asked. Sherlock looked at John.

"Who wants to know?" Sherlock muttered. John smiled.

"I do. I'm worried about you. Those people hurt your feelings and you're trying to hide it. I want to know if you're ok and if I can help." Sherlock smiled.

"I… I'm fine… thanks." John looked uncertain but he left it at that. "John Watson? You'll be sharing a dorm with me and DI Lestrade." Sherlock pointed to the grey haired boy leaning against the wall next to Sherlock.

"DI?"

"Dorm inspector. My name's Greg Lestrade." Lestrade intervened, holding out a hand for John to shake. "I go around every morning, making sure every one's dorm is tidy. I like to help out Mrs. Hudson. She's the caretaker. She's getting old now and injured her hip a while back, so I help inspect the dorms." He turned to Sherlock. "You need to stop calling me a DI."

"But if you're going to be a detective inspector or a direct inspector when you're older, like you want to, then you're going to have to get used to it." Sherlock pointed out.

"Interested in joining the force then?" John asked. Lestrade smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been studying for years." John smiled back.

"What about you, Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock smiled, happy that someone was interested in him, and opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a shout.

"Hey freak!" Sherlock looked over John's shoulder and his smiled faded. John looked behind him. there was a group of 4. Anderson, a girl and two boys.

"Sally. Anderson." Sherlock nodded to Anderson and the girl, Sally. John wasn't sure what to do.

"So, freak," Anderson sneered. "What have I been doing this morning?"

"You woke up and you fell out the bed, slight bump and a darker patch on the side of your face. You then phoned someone, or they called you. Your hair is pointed up around the ear where the phone was held. Probably Donovan who phoned or you called her. You had breakfast, toast and some sort of juice, probably orange. Still got crumbs stuck on your shirt. I can tell by your voice that you drank something this morning; it's not croaky or rough. You came to school in the car, considering the distance you live, the bus fares would have been pretty high and walking would take hours."

"Wow. That was brilliant!" John gasped. Sherlock looked at John like he had grown another head.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course! There is no way anyone could do that! It was fantastic!" John laughed. Sherlock smiled.

"That's not what anyone else says." Sherlock added.

"Why? What do they say?"

"FREAK!" Anderson yelled, pointing at Sherlock. Everyone in the area laughed. Sherlock frowned and stormed out the room. John looked at Anderson.

"What was that for? There was no need to call him that!" John roared. Anderson was about to answer when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hedgehog!" John turned to see James… Jim Moriarty, approaching him with a wide smile plastered on his face and 3 or 4 people with him. "Let me give you a word of advice. Stay away from the freak." He looked down at John.

"No. Why should I? And don't call him a freak please." John replied.

"Because it's gonna get you hurt. He's a loser, a freak. No one is friends with him."

"Well, then there's more of a reason I _should_ be friends with him. And don't call him a freak!"

"Aww. Freak's found a friend. Are you missing half a brain? No one. Is friends. With freak." Moriarty spat, just inches from John's face.

"Don't call him a freak, you bastard!" John growled. The next thing he knew, Moriarty had thrown his fist in his face. John now sat on the ground, a black ring forming around his eye. Moriarty grinned as Greg helped John to his feet.

"There. You should learn your lesson, _John Watson_." Moriarty spoke the name like it was the worst insult on Earth. "No one is friends with the freak and no one calls Jim Moriarty a bastard." Jim added. John just shook Greg off his arm and re-approached Moriarty.

"There is no lesson to be learned. _You_ don't get to choose my friends for me, _you_ don't get to label people and _you_ _are _a bastard." Moriarty replied with another punch. This one caused John's lip to split and bleed.

"_You _don't get to answer back! He's a freak! He deserves to die and rot in hell!" Moriarty roared, "Come on, Seb." Moriarty grabbed the arm of the boy closest to him, who was grinning like an idiot, before walking out the room casually, like nothing had happened.

"_You_ deserve to die and rot in hell, moron." John muttered.

"My god, John! What were you thinking?! Are you ok?" Greg looked over John's injuries.

"Greg, I'm fine. I just want to go to the dorm now."

"Ok. I'll show you where it is, you can get cleaned up and do whatever. I got to go help Mrs. Hudson." Greg sighed, taking John by the arm and lead him up the stairs to the dorms.

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! :D**


	3. He did what?

**Ok. so, please take my advice and find Ianto'sCoffeeMinion's page :)**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. This is all relevant to the story. Believe me. **

"This is the one." Greg stopped outside a door with a silver '221B' on the door. John thanked Greg before stepping in the room.

The room was a large square, basically. It had three beds, all lined up against the same wall. There was a rug, a sofa, an armchair, a flat screen TV on the wall, a mini-fridge. It was almost like a hotel room.

"Woah. Sherlock? The dorm is amazing!" Sherlock didn't look up, just nodded.

"My brother, Mycroft Holmes, is the head boy. Mummy pays for us to have the best. I guess this was the only dorm with a spare bed." Sherlock explained. John shrugged and walked to the nearest mirror and sighed. He had a black bruise around his eye forming and his lip was bleeding. It looked like a lot of blood, but John knew it wasn't.

"Are you ok?" John asked as he turned to face his 'friend', who was sat with his head in his hands reading a text book on his bed.

"Is that all you ever ask, John? You ne-" Sherlock cut off as he looked up at John. "What happened? Who did that to you and why?" Sherlock asked, leaping from the bed and standing in front of John. He gently tilted John's head to the side so he could see the full extent of the black eye.

"James Moriarty. He kept calling you a freak and I said some things and then it got out of hand. That's all." John merely shrugged.

"You… you did that… and got beaten… for me?" Sherlock stuttered. Sherlock Holmes lost for words and stumbling over his syllables was a sight to behold.

"Of course. You'd done nothing wrong and they had no right to call you that." John looked confused. "Why?"

"No-one… no-one's ever done that for me before…" Sherlock dropped his hand from John's face and looked at the ground, pulling John into the dorm bathroom and running the warm water tap. "Why did you do it? I'm a freak. I have no friends."

"Sherlock! He called you a freak repeatedly, said you should die and rot in hell, told me to stay away from you…"

"Are you… going to?" Sherlock but in.

"Of course not, Sherlock. You have a friend now, and you've got Greg." John sighed. "However, I might have called Jim a bastard and told him to die and rot in hell. I think I got on his bad side." John laughed. Sherlock soaked a flannel in the water and gently dabbed it on John's split lip.

"Just… be careful…" Sherlock sighed as he pulled the flannel away and run it under the tap again. "I don't want you to get hurt for me. I'm not important." Sherlock looked at John with piercing blue eyes. John gasped.

"Sherlock Holmes! If you _ever _say you're not important again, I am going to punch you. You are just as important as everyone else in this school and more important than those morons. They bully to feel good and to show off. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. That deducing thing you did with Anderson was amazing and I will not stand for the 'freak' names."

"You've known me for 5 minutes, yet you're willing to get beaten up by the most feared boys in school for me because they called me a freak? John Watson, what have I done to deserve meeting you?" Sherlock smiled as he placed the damp flannel over John's lip again. John felt his lips curl upwards.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But I feel like I've known you for ages, I feel like we were meant to be friends. You know what I mean or am I getting a concussion of some sort?" John laughed.

"I know what you mean. I feel it too. I still haven't thanked you…" Sherlock pulled the flannel away again, rinsing it and turning the tap off. "Thank you, John."

"You're most welcome, Sherlock." John followed as Sherlock lead him the mini-fridge at the end of Sherlock's bed. Sherlock pulled out an ice pack and placed it against John's eye. John hisses through his teeth at the stinging sensation.

"I feel bad." Sherlock admitted. "I've never felt bad for anyone before. I haven't had any friends before."

"It wasn't your fault, Sherlock, and you've got a friend now." John smiled. Sherlock pulled the ice pack away.

"The swelling seems to have gone down. You should probably keep the ice on it." Sherlock suggested. John shook his head.

"Nah. It'll be fine." John pushed Sherlock's hand with the ice pack away from him. Sherlock looked ready to argue with John, but the concerned smile on John's face told Sherlock John knew better. Sherlock put the ice pack to the side.

"Sherlock? Would you mind if we were friends?" John asked uncertainly. Sherlock smiled.

"Of course not. I would be extremely grateful to you. I'm just worried about you. You know, getting beaten up. If you're my friend, this could… no, _will _happen again."

"It's worth the risk. We both have each other and no-one else. I like you, Sherlock. No-one gets to tell me what to do or who to like." John smiled. Sherlock's smile could have lit the whole of London in a power cut. John was not expecting what happened next. Sherlock leaned forward and wrapped his arms around John tightly. John couldn't help but cry out loudly in pain.

"John?" Sherlock immediately pulled away from John, as if he had been burned. Sherlock looked at John and realised he was crying. "John? Turn around." Sherlock ordered.

"No, Sherlock… I…"

"John. Turn. Around." John sighed as he turned, his back facing Sherlock. Sherlock pulled the back of John's shirt up and gasped at what he saw. Large cuts, bruises and old welts covered the teens back. It looked red raw and really painful.

"John! What… Who did this?" Sherlock was surprised about how much his heart dropped when he saw the state the boy was in, but he was concerned.

"It… I don't… I can't tell…" John felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever.

"You were abused back home. Fairly regularly, I might add. It is drunken abuse, the marks are scattered all over the place. The scars are deep, suggesting a strong person. Presumably male. Works out a lot. Father maybe? Yes. father because it happens almost every night. He's used various ways of abuse: Knife, belt, fists, etc. Last abuse was yesterday evening or this morning. Probably evening because that's when people go out to drink. Faint marks and faded scars suggest this has been occurring for a long period of time. A few years perhaps?"

"Sherlock, that was fantastic how you worked all that out, but I don't like it when people stick their nose into my business." John wiped tears from his face as he turned back to Sherlock.

"You don't trust me?" Sherlock asked, lifting the front of the shirt up as well. A large purple bruise formed right over the stomach. _Probably kicked._ Sherlock thought.

"Of course I do. It's a private situation. No-one knows about it. He vowed to kill me if he got reported or if someone found out about it." John cried. Sherlock ran a hand tenderly over the bruised stomach and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders.

"John, you're safe here. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Sherlock smiled. "Is this why you don't care about being beaten up earlier? Is it because you're used to it? Because that's what my deductions say."

"Yes, Sherlock." John couldn't say anymore as he broke down crying. "It's my dad. He gets drunk every night and comes home and releases any anger or problems he has on me, but never my sister, Harry. She's always been a favourite. Right drunkie though. It was always physical abuse, but one time it was so close to sexual abuse. I cried for days after that. My mother knows about it but she's always at her job, trying to pay to keep the family together. That's why I'm here and not staying with my dad."

"Oh, John…" Sherlock didn't know what to say.

"They want a divorce… they argue every night and I always try to stop it. I always end up with the belt to the back." John shifted and pulled down the sleeve from his left shoulder. Sherlock ran his fingers over the wound.

"This one nearly killed me. He had a knife and was chasing mother around the house with it. my mum always got scared of dad when he was drunk. He cornered her and raised the knife. I got in the way. He made me swear to fake how it happened. Told them I got jumped in the street. Mother wanted to tell them but at the hospital, dad held a knife to my neck and made her swear not to tell."

"John." Sherlock lead John over to the sofa and the two sat together. John sat crying into Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock sat gently stroking John's hair in a comforting manner and offering words of comfort.

When Greg came back, he found them asleep that way, on the sofa in each other's arms. He walked over to them and shook Sherlock's shoulder.

"Sherlock? Everything ok?" he asked. Sherlock looked down at John, who was shifting his position on Sherlock's chest as he woke. "Anyway, the canteens open. I suggest you both eat, then we'll do some unpacking." Sherlock just nodded, keeping his eyes on John.


	4. Bad days

**Thank you sooo much for your kind reviews! It really keeps me going. I will try to update as much as possible, but I have some things at school to do, so it may not be as often. I apologise if they made friends super quick, but I'm not used to taking things slow ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy:**

John, Sherlock and Greg walked into the canteen. There weren't that many kids in there, due to the fact it was closer to 11:30. John's previous school hadn't had a canteen, so it was fairly new to him.

"Sherlock, go find us a table and me and John will get our food." Greg turned to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded and started looking around for a table. "John, are you ok after what happened with James?" Greg asked. John nodded and picked up a tray.

"Greg? You're Sherlock's friend, right?" John asked as the dinner lady put some mash potato and broccoli on their plates. Greg paled slightly.

"Well, we know each other, I make sure he's ok and we work on projects together. I wouldn't say we were 'friends'. Colleagues, maybe. I just know him and put up with him." Greg explained as another dinner lady put some sort of meat on their plates.

"Oh." Was John's reply. John and Greg sat with Sherlock at the table. "Here, Sherlock." John smiled and shoved his tray to where Sherlock was staring at a particular part of the table.

"What's this?" Sherlock asked.

"Lunch." John replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was.

"But it's yours." Sherlock argued.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. I can tell. You're anorexic, probably due to the words of your father following his a-"

"Sherlock! As amazing as you are, I don't want everyone to know!" John yelled. "And yes. I am. Whatever. It doesn't matter." John shrugged. Sherlock grabbed his arm.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "And it does matter! You're seriously underweight. I could tell last night, John." John shrugged and picked at a bit of broccoli that had fallen off his tray with his fork. Sherlock opened his mouth to say more when he heard a voice behind him.

"Freak!" Sherlock groaned and looked at John. Jim came to stand beside Sherlock. "Come on, Freak! This is _our _table." Jim sneered as he jabbed Sherlock hard on the arm. Sherlock groaned.

"Any table I sit at is your table." John heard him say.

"Excuse me!" John stood abruptly before Greg could tell him not to. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"I think I am the one who beat you to a pulp this morning, so beat it, hedgehog. I got business with the freak." Jim grinned.

"What business?" John asked. This couldn't be good…

"Nothing important." Jim smirked before pulling Sherlock up from his seat and kneeing him in the stomach. Sherlock doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Greg and a few other people around them gasped, but most people laughed. Greg thought now would be a good time to find Mycroft.

"Sherlock!" Jim kicked Sherlock in the stomach again before John ran over to help him. Sherlock now lay on the ground, clutching his stomach. "What was that for?! He wasn't bothering anyone!" John helped Sherlock onto his knees and Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder.

"Feel sick…" Sherlock moaned. John helped Sherlock stand up and sat him back in the chair. Sherlock crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on top.

"Hedgehog? Did you just _help_ the freak? Wow. You're not missing half a brain. You're missing a whole one!" Greg returned with Mycroft at that moment, and Mycroft was about to intervene, had John not said anything.

"Jim, leave us alone. We've done absolutely nothing wrong." John gently rubbed Sherlock's back as Sherlock began a coughing fit. Mycroft smiled. His brother had made friends with the newbie.

"You may not have done anything, hedgehog, but the _freak _here has." Sherlock stopped coughing when he felt like he was gonna throw up.

"Why? What's he done that was so bad?" John asked.

"He was born." Moriarty sneered.

"YOU BASTARD!" John screamed. Jim's sneer turned to anger and he went to punch John, but John was quick. He grabbed the incoming fist and twisted his arm round before grabbing him in a headlock.

"I've had bad days," John gnarled. "You _do not_ want to see me on one of those days. I suggest you leave us alone before I do something I am _really _going to regret. I've had experience in these situations, as Sherlock will know, and speaking of Sherlock, I suggest you lay off the insults, or you're gonna have to mess with me."

"Let go of my arm!" Jim screeched. John did and Jim turned back to him. "You'd better watch your back, hedgehog. As for the freak…" before Jim could say another word, John stuck his leg out under Jim's and kicked it, tripping Jim over.

"He. Is not. A freak!" John huffed. Jim, embarrassed, stood a fled the room. Mycroft got the crowd that had formed to get back to their business before going back to John and Sherlock. John was on his knees in front of Sherlock, who was sat in his chair but with a hand on his stomach and the other holding his head up.

"Sherlock? I'm going to take you to the school nurse." John sighed. Sherlock shook his head, which was a big mistake as it made him feel more sick.

"No nurses! I don't like her!" Sherlock panicked. John attempted to calm him down. "You want to be a Doctor when you're older. I can tell by the way you help and talk to everyone. How you put them before you. Almost like a soldier. An army doctor. You can look after me. Just… don't send me to the nurse!" Sherlock's speech was so fast that John only just figured out what Sherlock had said.

"I am going to regret this…" he mumbled as he wrapped one of Sherlock's arms around his own shoulder. Sherlock pulled away immediately. "What?"

"I'll hurt your shoulder wound. And I can walk just fine." Sherlock opened the door and left the room, John following behind.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter. I may not have as much time to update :( I will try! Please review.**


	5. Surprise of their lives

**Hey guys! First, I want to thank you for reading my Fanfic. Also, I want to give a special thanks to Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for reviewing my every story and chapter. It really inspires me to know I have such a dedicated reader. I would also like to give a special thanks to Lack-toast-and-tolerance for reviewing and telling their friends! Also, THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS: I know ****_exactly _****what you mean and I am sooo honoured! Thank you to you. Thank you to everyone!**

**Enjoy:**

John followed Sherlock as he literally fell into the dorm like he owned the place… well, John guessed he _did _own the place. It was the nicest and largest dorm in the whole of the school. Sherlock slid down the wall, resting his back against it and clutching his stomach. John knelt down to Sherlock's level.

"Sherlock? Are you ok- oh, sorry. You don't like it when I ask that… um, do you need anything."

"No, John. I'm fine." Sherlock forced a smile. "And at what point did I say I didn't like it when you asked me if I was ok?" John shrugged. "I only said you said it too much."

"Oh." John looked at the ground, embarrassed that he'd jumped to conclusions.

"I like it, by the way." John looked at Sherlock with a confused expression. "I like it when you ask if I'm ok. no-one's asked me that in over 3 years…" Sherlock sighed.

"What?! But… What about Greg? Surely he's asked!" John couldn't believe what he had heard. Sherlock shook his head.

"He just tells me to ignore anything that anyone says." Sherlock muttered. John smiled sympathetically.

"In that case, are you ok?" Sherlock smirked and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just…" Sherlock turned his attention to the ground.

"Just what?" John asked.

"Can't imagine what it was like for you…" Sherlock sounded uncertain about bringing up the subject John had tried so hard to avoid. John placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Well, he's not here now, and no-one's going to hurt you, not if I can help it." John smiled. Sherlock looked at John sadly.

"You are brilliant, John Watson."

"What?"

"That… thing… you did. The… twisting his arm and threatening thing you did. It was really brave. The way you always put yourself before others, the way you aren't afraid of the most feared boys in the school, the fact that you choose to hang around with the school freak-" John cut Sherlock off.

"You are not a freak. Stop calling yourself that!" John sighed. Sherlock ignored him.

"You will make a really good army doctor one day, John. Just don't get yourself killed." John chuckled.

"Right. Let's get you up off the floor and let's go and do something fun. Are we allowed to go outside?" John asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. There's a garden, a field, a picnic area or the bit out front." Sherlock replied.

"Ok, let's go to the garden." John suggested as he held out his hands to Sherlock. Sherlock smiled in thanks and grabbed his hands so John could pull him up. However, as John pulled him up off the floor, he lost balance and fell on his back, pulling Sherlock down with him. John groaned in pain as his injured back hit the ground.

"Are you alright, John?" Sherlock asked, concern for his friend obvious in his expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John smiled. Suddenly, both boys burst out laughing. Neither one knew why. Sherlock was the first to stop stopped laughing, realising the position him and John were in.

John was on his back on the ground looking up at Sherlock, who was on top of John, holding himself up so he could see John's face. Sherlock's hands were still entwined in John's. Sherlock was the first to pull away, letting go of John's hands and standing upright before helping John up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sherlock saw John wince as he stood. John nodded and shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Um… shall we go to the gardens, now?" John looked over to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded and lead John out the door.

Sherlock took John to the gardens. There were loads of flowerbeds, trees, no ball game signs. Everything you'd expect from a school garden. Sherlock grabbed John by the arm and led him to a cut off section of the garden behind the school. It was beautiful.

There was a square patch of grass surrounded by meter tall bushes and other flora. In the centre of the patch, there was a large oak tree. Hanging from the tree was a swing, a piece of wood and two lengths of rope.

"Whoa! Sherlock… This place is amazing!" John blurted. Sherlock shrugged.

"Yeah. Only me and Mycroft, and now you, know about this place. It's where I come to think and to get away from the others. I trust you, John."

"Thank you, Sherlock." John smiled. Sherlock returned his own smile before walking over to the swing and sitting on it, swinging gently.

"John!" Sherlock called out to his friend. "Come and sit with me." Sherlock shifted along the swing seat to make a space for John. John made his way over and sat in the space.

"You can let it out John." Sherlock put an arm around John's shoulder, being careful of the wounds. John looked at Sherlock confused.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock sighed.

"You haven't had a good cry in ages and with the amount of things going wrong in your life, it isn't healthy to keep the pain inside. You can talk to me. Rant, scream, shout, cry, you can even hit me if you want to, but you need to let it all out John. I can tell by how dull your eyes are, your slumped posture and the way you handled every bad situation since you can here. I saw how relieved you looked after you'd restrained Jim and threatened him."

"Sherlock, I'm most certainly _not_ going to hit you." John had already started to cry silently, tear flowing down his cheeks. "You're amazing, Sherlock, and if no-one else can see that, then they don't deserve to exist. I don't understand how you don't have friends." John began to sob.

Sherlock sat silently and let John cry into his shoulder. Sherlock knew what his friend needed and he was going to be there for John, just like John was always there for him. Sherlock wanted to know what he'd done to deserve John's friendship. It was still the first day and he felt like he could totally trust John, like he'd known John his whole life. Ten minutes later, the sobbing subsided and John lifted his head from Sherlock's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." John mumbled, looking down at his lap. Sherlock took John's head in his hands.

"Listen to me, John. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault your life is the way it is." Sherlock looked into John's eyes. His eyes, usually so dull and far away, now glistened and shone bright like the stars on a clear night. Sherlock wasn't even aware of what he was doing next.

Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips meeting with John's. John was surprised, but he was even more surprised when he felt himself relax into the kiss. It was a short kiss, nothing more than 3 seconds, but it was enough for John. Sherlock pulled away like he'd been burned.

"I… I'm sorry! I don't know… I… I didn't mean to!" Sherlock leapt up from the swing seat and turned and ran back towards the school. John couldn't tell if Sherlock was scared or embarrassed, but John knew how he himself felt. He felt like every problem in his life had melted into a puddle and had gone down the drain.

"Sherlock!" John called after him, but it was too late. Sherlock was gone.


	6. Deduce me

**_PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: _**

**_First of all_****, I want everyone to FORGET the idea where Sherlock and Mycroft are twins… I agree with TheSherlockedDoctorReturns. It's pretty creepy. This is the new idea:**

**Sherlock was doing so well in his previous school that he went up 2 grades and ended up at St. Barts. There… may be a bit stupid and illogical but that's that and I can't be bothered to think of anything clever ;)**

**_SECONDLY:_**** I know that either John or Sherlock have been beaten up in every chapter and they've only been there a day, so I'm gonna try and find some other interesting story line. If anyone has anything they want to happen in the story (Coz I got the worst case of writers block) then please PM me! :D**

**Also, I apologise again for the rushed relationship, but we all want the Johnlock, don't we? *Everybody cheers and chants 'Johnlock!'***

**_THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS: Thank you for taking such an interest in my story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad you pointed out that mistake. I changed it now ;) _**

**_Ianto'sCoffeeMinion: Thank you for always reviewing and for also showing such a keen interest. Yes, they kissed! I couldn't contain it any longer! :D_**

**_TheSherlockedDoctorReturns: Thank you for pointing that out and I have righted everything. I agree the twin thing was creepy and I fixed that bit at the beginning._**

**Enjoy:**

"Sherlock?" John stood outside the dorm room. He knew Sherlock was in there because he could hear him pacing the room. "Sherlock, please let me in." John sighed.

Sherlock had run away from John because he'd thought he'd taken things too far with the kiss and was afraid of losing his only friend. John could only guess how scared Sherlock felt right now. Sherlock had run straight into the dorm and had pushed a chair against the door, so now no-one could get in.

"Sherlock. at least talk to me." John tried.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock replied, his voice muffled by the door.

"You don't need to be sorry, Sherlock. You haven't done anything wrong. Did you hear me complaining?"

"No…" John heard the chair being scraped across the floor and the door opened. Sherlock stood aside to let John in. The first thing John noticed about Sherlock was his eyes were red, indicating Sherlock had been crying.

"Sherlock. Deduce it." John smiled and stood in front of Sherlock so he could read him.

"The tone of your voice, your expression and your posture say that you are happy. Your eyes have brightened and your smile is genuine." Sherlock turned to sit on the edge of his bed.

"So that means..?" John encouraged.

"That you aren't mad or upset with me?" Sherlock looked up hopefully

"Of course not, Sherlock. I'm your friend." John laughed. "And I don't think I've ever been happier, Sherlock."

"John… You really mean that?" Sherlock tried to read his best friend again.

"I'm not gay, Sherlock." John sighed. Sherlock's face fell as he looked towards the ground, both embarrassed and upset. John sat next to Sherlock and lifted his chin with his hand. When Sherlock was looking at him, John kissed his forehead. "But there's something about you. I think I love you, Sherlock."

"I think I love you too, John." Sherlock smiled. John held out his hand and Sherlock took it, entwining his fingers with John's. "Do you want to go back down to the canteen for dinner? It's 6:30 now." Sherlock asked. John nodded.

* * *

Nothing much happened through dinner. Jim and his gang were no-where to be seen. Sherlock had threatened Anderson after he had thrown mash potato at John. This had caused John to blush, but it went un-noticed. They were both tired so they decided to turn in for the night. John had just finished typing on the laptop, so he closed it and put it on the bedside table next to his bed.

"Tomorrow, I have got to show you the library. I guarantee you will love it." Sherlock smiled as he got into bed. John laughed.

"I'm sure I will. How'd you know I love reading then?" John asked as he turned under the covers to face Sherlock. Sherlock turned to face John and smiled.

"The speed of which you read and type. Explain to me why you type a diary on the laptop?"

"How'd you know it was a diary?"

"The way you laughed, blushed and frowned as you typed." Sherlock muttered. "you still haven't told me why."

"It's a PTSD problem I've had since my father started abusing me. Mother took me to see a therapist, and she told me to record my feelings every day. It helps, but I think talking to you about it helps more."

"How come you never told me about the PTSD?" Sherlock sat up. John sighed.

"I forgot about it. I usually have this limp in my leg, caused by an injury my dad inflicted a long time ago. Whenever I get stressed, it starts to hurt again." Sherlock didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. Both boys had fallen asleep by the time Greg had returned.

* * *

"Dad… please don't… I'm sorry… please! Dad, stop! Please… NOOOOOOO!" John shot up in his bed and it took him a moment to realise he was screaming. He was sweating and shaking uncontrollably as he began to cry. He felt a hand on his arm, causing him to jump. It was Sherlock.

"John! Are you alright?" Sherlock asked, wiping the tears from John's face with his thumb. John could only nod before looking behind Sherlock, to see Greg sat up in his bed, staring at John with a look of concern.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but you might have to get used to that… I can ask to switch rooms if it bothers you." John frowned.

"No. You are perfectly fine here, John. It'll get better." Sherlock smiled. Greg lay back down and rolled over to go to sleep. Sherlock took a moment to deduce John before asking, "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

John didn't realise he was nodding until he felt Sherlock climb in his bed with him. they fit together like a puzzle, John buried his tear-stained face into Sherlock's chest and Sherlock rested his chin on top of John's head.

"You comfortable?" Sherlock asked, but John had already fallen asleep. Sherlock chuckled, running a hand through John's hair comfortingly and closing his eyes.

**Thank you sooo much for reading! Sorry it's a bit short. I will not be able to update tomorrow due to exams… Sorry.**


	7. In a relationship

**PLEASE READ: I forgot to mention before, the students got to pick their own subjects for their GCSEs. ALSO: The next few chapters are gonna be pretty rushed because 6 chapters in, I'm still on day one. Each chapter is gonna be one day at school, either skipping a few days at a time or just a few days per chapter. Just to get the story moving along. WARNING, there is another BAD WORD in this chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for your support and, by the way, the ICT exam went great and I got an A. Thank you to those who wished me luck. It really encouraged me :D**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing, following, favouriting, PM-ing, telling your friends, etc. Basically, whatever you've done. I really appreciate it. REMEMBER: I am currently accepting ideas from readers, if you want anything to happen in the story. I have a real bad case of writers block…**

**Regarding the title of episode 3 in the next series: I FOUND A RED 'H' 'I' and 'S' IN THE SUBTITLES OF THE FIRST RE-RUN EPISODE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I WAS! First word of episode 3 = His.**

**Enjoy:**

John woke up to find himself feeling _very _comfortable. Sherlock was sat up in the bed, leaning against the head rest, with his arms around John. John was laying against Sherlock's front and his head resting on Sherlock's chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

"Good morning." Sherlock smiled and gently stroked John's cheek with the back of his hand.

"We'll see." John sighed, looking up to see Sherlock's beautiful blue eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, just trying to decide what to say to each other, when a cough from aside brought them back to reality. John and Sherlock turned in the direction of the sound, only to find Greg, red-faced and nervous, trying to avoid looking at the two.

"You two can do whatever the heck you want as soon as I'm gone, but now, can you just get ready for your first lessons? The timetables were posted under the door last night." Greg put Sherlock and John's timetables on the bedside table and went to have a shower.

"I don't wanna move…" John mumbled into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock chuckled.

"Me neither, but we got lessons in two hours." Sherlock reminded him. John muttered something before getting out of bed and walking over to the wardrobe. Sherlock grabbed the two timetables.

"We're in English, maths and science together. Why on Earth did you decide to take ICT?" Sherlock asked. John pulled a few items of clothing out the wardrobe and sighed.

"Because my dad told me to take it so when I fail at getting a job, I can work in an office with all the other failures. He'd said he was embarrassed to be my father." John looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly, thinking about how his father had never tried to encourage him. John let out a shaky sob. Sherlock stood and strode over to where John stood and opened his arms in a loose embrace, being mindful of John's injuries.

"I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't have asked." Sherlock ran a hand through John's hair comfortingly and John almost immediately stopped crying.

"It's ok. You didn't know." John sniffed. Sherlock pulled away and sighed.

"No, but I should have. Tonight, after period 5, we are going to that garden I showed you yesterday and we are going to talk about it. Ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sherlock. it's not something I like to think about." John replied. "But I trust you. Only the stuff I'm comfortable with though."

"Of course." Sherlock smiled. At that moment, Greg walked out the bathroom.

"If you two are quite finished. John, the showers free to use." Greg pointed to the bathroom. "I'm going for breakfast with my friends." He announced, making his way to the door.

"Friend." Sherlock corrected him. "you're going for breakfast with _a friend_. A date? No, a crush? Yes. Who?" Sherlock was talking more to himself than Greg. Greg sighed.

"Bye." Greg muttered before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock laughed. John stood by the bathroom door.

"What?" John asked confused. Sherlock grinned.

"Greg is having breakfast with Mycroft! He's been spending more time with Mycroft as the past year went on. When he told us he was helping Mrs Hudson yesterday, he was lying. Mrs Hudson had the day off yesterday because it was not a normal school day. I saw Greg four times during the day. One, he was with Mycroft at lunch when we were in the canteen. Two, he was outside with Mycroft on our way to the garden. Three, he was in the hall with Mycroft when I ran away from the garden. Four, he was in the canteen with Mycroft when we went to dinner."

"Maybe they're just good friends?" John shrugged. Sherlock shook his head. "Are you saying they're _more _than friends?" John asked.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying! They love each other but they haven't _told_ each other." Sherlock grinned.

"So we should help them." John suggested. Sherlock shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna do, John." Sherlock replied. "You'd better get changed. I need to use the shower after you."

* * *

Their first lesson was biology. The teacher had allowed John to sit next to Sherlock. John liked her. She was one of the really friendly teachers. Sherlock answered almost every question and helped John with the things he didn't understand. They did their group work together too. They were supposed to be in groups of 5, but seeing as no-one wanted to work with them, they went in a pair and got better results than those in groups.

They had second lesson together too. It was maths, one of Sherlock's better subjects. Unfortunately, Jim Moriarty was in their maths set. So when the teacher left the room to get the textbooks…

"Hedgehog! Still hanging around with the freak?" Sebastian sneered. Jim, sat next to him, laughed and added:

"Be careful. Get too close and you might catch his freakiness". Everyone in the class laughed except Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Mycroft.

"I told you a thousand times. Sherlock isn't a freak!" John stood abruptly and walked over to where Jim and Sebastian were sat. Jim had his feet on his desk.

"No, he isn't." Greg agreed as he also stood and walked over to face Jim.

"No one asked your opinion, _DI._" Jim sneered and stood so he was inches away from Greg. "I mean, what does DI even stand for? Dumb imbecile, most likely!" Jim gave Greg a large shove, which resulted in Greg hitting his head on a table before ending up on the ground. Mycroft, who was sat beside Greg before he had got up, stormed over to Jim and brought his fist to Jim's face. Jim fell backwards, but stayed upright. Mycroft turned to Greg, helped him to stand and they returned to their seats. Mycroft began to scan Greg for any injuries.

"Gay!" Jim laughed and pointed to where Mycroft and Lestrade sat.

"So are you." Sherlock piped up.

"What?!" Jim spluttered. "I most certainly am not!"

"Well, you and Sebastian seem to have had a good night last night." Sherlock muttered. The entire class laughed. Jim and Sebastian went bright red. "Also, you seem to be _embarrassed _that the class knows. At least Mycroft and Greg aren't ashamed of their relationship."

"At least I _have_ a relationship!" Jim spat back. Sherlock paled and didn't say anything else. John, however, wouldn't let Jim have the last word so he strode over to Sherlock, pulled him out of his seat and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds longer than the one in the garden. Everyone went silent. John pulled away and smiled at Sherlock before turning to Jim.

"So does he!" John retorted. Sherlock reached for John's hand and pulled him down to sit back in his seat. At that moment, the teacher walked back in. Sherlock and John didn't talk much after that.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident. No one dared go near John, Sherlock, Jim, Sebastian, Mycroft or Greg. It appeared they would be left alone for a while. John and Sherlock returned to their dorm as soon as lessons finished. Sherlock sat up on his bed, staring at John as he lay, exhausted, on his bed.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah?" John mumbled into his pillow, his eyes still shut.

"In maths…" Sherlock started, but John interrupted.

"I love you." John opened his eyes.

"What?" Sherlock wondered if he had heard that right.

"I love you, Sherlock." John sat up in his bed, staring at his hands in his lap, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"I love you too, John. I just wanted to know…"

"Know what?" John felt a spark of hope flutter in his chest.

"That the kiss meant something." Sherlock stood from his bed and crouched in front of John's. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh god, Yes!" John smiled. Sherlock smiled back.

"Thank you, John."

**Didn't know how to end this chapter, but oh well. Please review and remember: I'm taking any ideas you want me to include in the story. I won't be able to update for a few days though... school reasons... :(**


	8. Phone Call (For Ianto'sCoffeeMinion)

**Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing! I am not taking full credit for this chapter as it was suggested by the wonderful Ianto'sCoffeeMinion! (I recommend checking out her stories, especially 'The Johnlock Texts Series: Part 1 –Milk And Mutilation" because it is the most amazing fic I have ever read.) I am thinking about leaving this story for a while and taking a break to write a Sherlock!Titanic Crossover AU. If anyone isn't ok with this, please let me know.**

**This is an EXTRA LONG chapter, just for you guys! To make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while.**

**PLEASE READ: I should have mentioned in the last chapter: I AM IN ****_NO WAY_**** HOMOPHOPIC! I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS SO IF ANYTHING IS OFFENSIVE TO ANYONE IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, IT IS UNINTENTIONAL BUT ****_PLEASE_**** TELL ME AND I'LL DELETE IT. I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE IF I DO ****_OR_**** HAVE CAUSED OFFENCE. ****_NO OFFENCE IS INTENDED_****.**

**Another child abuse chapter. **

**ALSO: I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN JOHN'S BIRTHDAY IS, SO LETS JUST PRETEND IT'S ON THE SUNDAY!**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed and here is your next chapter!**

**Enjoy:**

The two weeks went without _too _much incidence. James Moriarty and Sebastian _had_ gotten to know each other better… in detention. They had been reported by Mycroft and Anthea, a good friend of Mycroft's, and other people who had been bullied by the two boys and their gang, so they had been issued a week's worth of detentions.

Mycroft and Greg had begun to spend more time in public together. They were respected, because Mycroft was the head boy, and a few of the students had even come out saying that they were gay and more relationships were made. People still looked up to Mycroft, and Greg became more recognised.

Sherlock and John were together and they weren't afraid of their relationship or of others knowing about it. Some people would laugh at them or shout homophobic abuse, but it never hit home for the two boys. They were happy and they had everything they had ever wanted and more.

The weekend had come soon enough, meaning the students were free to do what they wish and leave the school premises, as long as they signed out when leaving.

John had had another nightmare that night, as he had done every other night, so Sherlock had taken John to the sofa and they sat and watched Doctor Who until John fell asleep against Sherlock.

Greg had gotten used to the screaming and the quiet sounds coming from the TV by now, and began to sleep with ear plugs or sleep in Mycroft's dorm on his sofa (Via John's request). Tonight, he was in Mycroft's dorm.

Sherlock moved John carefully, as not to wake him, and gently placed him back in his bed. Sherlock sat on the edge of his own bed and tried to think of a few ways to enjoy the next two days alone with John.

Sherlock still hadn't shown John the library, so he decided that he would surprise him like that. He remembered John's reaction when he had deduced that he liked to read by noticing the speed of which he typed.

Sherlock thought about taking John shopping, because John _still_ wasn't eating a healthy amount, so getting him food he liked might help with his anorexia habit. It wasn't like the school food was good or anything. In fact, it was a pretty poor excuse for food.

Sherlock wanted to take John back to the garden again, only this time, they wouldn't talk about his fath- _him._ He didn't deserve to be called a father. Speaking of… _him…_ a vast majority of John's wounds had gone now, and any that remained were either scars or deep scratches. His black eye and split lip were gone.

His shoulder wound, on the other hand, had become fairly sensitive, so Sherlock tried to avoid contact with the scar. John had told Sherlock a few days ago that he no longer felt pain from the wounds, so Sherlock didn't need to be as careful when touching him. This resulted in hour long cuddles.

Sherlock looked at John's sleeping form and wondered how so many people could bring themselves to hurt him. John stirred and rolled over, his arm held protectively over his head and letting out a small whimper. Sherlock leaned forward, ready to move if needs be, but John relaxed and lowered his arm. Sherlock hated the man who had done this to John.

**_-Line break-_**

At 7:30, John finally woke. Sherlock hadn't slept since John's nightmare so he was already up, showered and was currently wrapped in a sheet.

"Good morning," John yawned, "What happened last night?" Sherlock smiled.

"Good morning to you too, and you had another nightmare, you woke up, we watched Doctor Who, you fell asleep, I moved you back to your bed and then I went to sleep." Sherlock replied.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You liar. You didn't go to sleep. You got bags under your eyes and you sound groggy."

"Your deduction skills are improving." Sherlock retorted. John relied by punching his arm playfully. Sherlock chuckled. "Well, hurry up and get ready. I got the day planned." Sherlock smiled. John obeyed.

**_-Line break-_**

John came out the bathroom wearing his cream jumper and a pair of jeans. Sherlock had changed out of the sheet and now wore his purple shirt with a pair of black trousers. John smiled.

"You look dashing in that shirt." John moved towards Sherlock.

"I think you are the only person who can look amazing in a jumper." Sherlock grinned, wrapping his arms around John and kissing his forehead.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Sherlock."

"If we go to breakfast, are you going to eat it?" Sherlock half joked.

"I'll do anything for you, Sherlock." John laughed pulling away. "I'll try anyway."

**_-Line break-_**

Sherlock and John met Greg and Mycroft for breakfast in the canteen. Jim and his group now came down for breakfast 30 minutes after they did, so they didn't need to worry.

John and Sherlock shared a tray of food, picking at bits they felt like eating. Greg and Mycroft ate their donuts and began talking about their plans for the weekend. John turned to Sherlock.

"So, what exactly have you planned for our weekend then? Last time, we spent it in our dorm because Jim jammed the door shut." John reminded him.

"I'm gonna take you shopping first. We could go and by a few things, including food that you are actually going to eat. I got a credit card and mummy pays if off, so it doesn't matter what we get." Sherlock smiled. "I'll let you get whatever you want."

"Gee… Sherlock, are you sure your parents won't mind?" John asked.

"Of course they won't! I can spend however much I want. I need to go shopping anyway."

"Why? What for?" John asked as Sherlock tried to force a strawberry in his mouth. John batted it away.

"Just eat it, John, and I need to get something for… erm… Greg." Sherlock made up an excuse. Real reasons will be told later.

"Ok, fine." John sighed, deciding to go along with his reason. Sherlock took the opportunity to put the strawberry in John's mouth, to which John just gave up, opened his mouth for Sherlock and chewed it before swallowing.

**_-Line break-_**

Sherlock and John had arrived at Tesco's in a cab around 11:00. Sherlock paid the cab driver, took John by the hand and led him in the shop. The first place they went was the food isle.

"Pick food you like, I'll buy it, you eat it. Deal?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"Sure, deal."

_They ended up getting 3 different flavour jams, 2 loaves of bread, a few packets of crackers, plenty of cheese, various packets of biscuits, punnets of strawberries and some other fruits, a few Cadbury bars and a carrot._

Sherlock didn't care that John had picked a load of random things, he only cared that he had picked some things and that most of it had plenty of calories in. Sherlock had also needed to buy a carrot for an experiment, to see if carrots really did help people see in the dark.

Sherlock had taken John down the clothes isle to buy John some more decent clothed, due to the fact John never wore anything in his wardrobe that his father had bought him and that half of the stuff he did wear was summer clothing, so he needed some more winter clothes.

John had chosen a variety of jumpers, some jeans and a jacket, which Sherlock had insisted on getting him.

John told Sherlock he didn't feel comfortable letting Sherlock buy it all for him, but Sherlock insisted, deducing John came from a poor family by the way he stands, the fact his phone belonged to his sister beforehand and she'd got a new one so gave her old one to him, and many other deductions. John told Sherlock that he would at least pay half and that there would be no questions.

Sherlock told John he had to go and pick something up and that he'll be two minutes. When John asked why he couldn't come, Sherlock suggested he find a place to pay, so John ended up stood in a queue, waiting for Sherlock.

Sherlock came back with a rather large box in a carrier bag. When John asked what it was, Sherlock had just shrugged and said it was for Greg.

**_-Line break-_**

They returned to the school at 12:30 with John's shopping, the 'thing' Sherlock had picked up and a Starbucks coffee each. They had left their shopping in their dorm to tidy away later (Except the food. Some went in the mini-fridge and some was kept with Sherlock for his next plan.)

Sherlock and John were in the garden, having a picnic. It was Sherlock's idea and John was delighted by it. They were sat on the grass, opposite each other, with a variety of things they had bought that morning. John was currently laughing at a joke Sherlock had just told.

"So, Sherlock. What's all this about?" John asked. Sherlock frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock chewed on a cheese cracker.

"This. Everything we've done today. You've done it all for me. Why?"

"You mean everything to me, John. I just wanted to show you, because there are no words to describe how much I love you, John." Sherlock smiled. John moved around so he was sat beside Sherlock and hugged him tight.

"If I hug you as tight as I want to, you'll suffocate." John laughed.

"Good thing you're a doctor then!" Sherlock replied, wrapping his arms tightly around John. "Promise me, you will never, ever leave me." He sighed, resting his forehead against John's.

"I promise if you do." John replied. "I promise even if you don't."

"I do promise." Sherlock pulled away.

**_-Line break-_**

Sherlock and John sat in the library for most of the afternoon. After that, they went for a stroll around the school. Sherlock told John he had bought a new season of Doctor Who from the shop and that they could invite their friends to watch it with them. John agreed.

**_-Line break-_**

At around 7:30, their friends came to their dorm. There was Sherlock, John, Greg, Mycroft, Molly, Sarah, Anthea, Henry and Mike. They all knew each other, so it was alright.

Everyone sat on and around the sofa as John put the disk in. Sherlock turned the light off and took John in his arms before sitting on the sofa with him.

They had gone through 3 episodes when it happened. They were 20 minutes in the 4th one when- _ring ring._

"Damn! I'm sorry, that's mine." John stammered as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Everyone turned their attention back to the screen, all except for Sherlock.

Sherlock watched as John's face fell. His heart rate increased dramatically. His breathing became uneven. It was all signs of fear, but who could John be- _oh! Him. _Sherlock leaned closer inconspicuously to hear what the conversation was.

_How you doing son?_

"I'm fine."

_Alright then? Good school?_

"Yeah, I made some new friends."

_I do hope you haven't told them about me. _

"No, I haven't. Don't worry."

_Don't tell me not to worry, boy! What about the marks? Has anyone noticed them?_

"No. They've healed now."

_If anyone finds out about me, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life!_

"Yes, father."

_Good boy. Now, are you alone?_

"No. Did you want me to be?"

_Well, if I'm asking, then I obviously do! Your sister was never this stupid. Go to a quiet place. We need to talk._

"Don't compare me to Harry! I'm going to that place now."

_Don't you dare yell at me young man!_

John waved a hand to motion to Sherlock to follow him. Sherlock was worried, but went with him none-the-less.

"I'll be back in a minute." John told everyone before leaving the room, Sherlock following close behind. John put the phone on speaker as Sherlock opened the door to Mycroft's room, knowing Anderson and Sally would be out at a party like they did every Saturday.

_You there yet son?_

"Yes father."

_You didn't say goodbye to me before you left for school._

"No father."

_Why?_

"I… I didn't…"

_Spit it out you stupid boy! _ Sherlock was finding it hard not to say anything.

"I didn't know what you would have done."

_Well, I probably would have beaten some sense into you first! Do you realise how selfish you are? You didn't say goodbye because you were scared of what I would have done?! How cowardly and selfish._

"I know. I'm sorry, father."

_Well that's not good enough. Prepare for a few punishments in the term break._

"Yes father." Sherlock sneezed.

_WHO THE HELL IS WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE ALONE!_

"I am, Father. The sneeze came from the corridor. The walls here are paper thin."

_I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT REDICULOUS EXCUSE YOU PATHETIC BOY! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE I KILL YOU NEXT TIME! I'LL KILL YOU IF ANYONE FINDS OUT!_

"I understand, father. But believe me, no-one here knows about you. I promise."

_You are a dead boy._

And he hung up. John turned off his phone and turned to Sherlock.

"John, I am so, so sorry! I didn't…" Sherlock felt guilty. He didn't like it at all.

"It's ok, Sherlock, don't blame yourself. I asked you to come. I forgot about term break. It's just before Christmas, right?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." John couldn't contain it anymore. His legs failed him and he fell to his knees on the floor. Sherlock grabbed him round the waist and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry, John. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Sherlock sighed.

"Stop apologising, you didn't mean it." John sobbed. Sherlock stroked his hair reassuringly.

"He wasn't drunk."

"What?"

"You lied. You told me he was an alcoholic when he abused you. He wasn't drunk just now."

"Ok, so he's just generally abusive. I don't wanna talk about this now."

"Term break. Come to my parent's house with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Suddenly, Mycroft walked in.

"Episode finished so everyone's gone back to their dorms. You two better get going. Everything ok?"

"None of your business." Sherlock spat as he helped John stand and walked out the room, back to their own dorm.

"Sleep in my bed tonight, please?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

"Of course." Sherlock and John got under the covers. Sherlock held John close as he cried silently, trying his best not to disturb Greg. Eventually, he fell asleep. Sherlock still felt bad for what he had heard and what he had done, but he wanted to make sure tomorrow, John's birthday, was free from any mention of _him._

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it Ianto'sCoffeeMinion! You will find out about the box soon enough. Please review! :D**


	9. Not so happy birthday

**Thank you so much to everyone one for reviewing/reading/following/favouriting. I am extremely grateful.**

**DetectiveInspectorD: Thank you for telling me about the dorms:) Oh well, I'll just leave them as they are. I'm sure it'll be fine. And thank you, I do like a lot of Johnlock myself. You'll have to wait and see about his father though ;)**

**i-am-who-i-am-4eva: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me. I will most definatly keep writing, however updating frequently may be a bit of a problem. Life keeps getting in the way and stuff, but I will keep writing :D**

**waves on the sand: Yes, very stupid father. **

**Lack-toast-and-tolerance: Thank you for your review and I'm sorry if it upset you in the last chapter. His father is like that so I have a bigger range of ideas for my story. I agree, Sherlock is a doll ;) I will most certainly continue this fic, I will think about the Sherlock!Titanic AU for a while.**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MOST DEFINITELY ****_TRY_**** TO INCLUDE THEM!**

**I AM IN NO WAY HOMOPHOPIC AND I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS. ANY OFFENCE CAUSED IS UNINTENTIONAL!**

**Some bad language and more mentions of child abuse.**

**Enjoy:**

John woke silently around 3:30 that next morning. Sherlock was still asleep, snoring softly besides him with his arms around John's waist. John smiled. He has only ever seen Sherlock asleep three other times. He looked to the other side of him.

Greg was gone, most likely moved to Mycroft's dorm in the middle of the night. This puzzled John. He hadn't made a sound or had a nightmare until now, so what reason did Greg have to leave? Perhaps something happened between him and Sherlock, or maybe Mycroft just needed him for something.

John decided not to worry and turned to look back at Sherlock. John wanted so much to wake him so he could have a hug and a kiss on the forehead, but Sherlock rarely slept so John decided to leave him.

Still upset by the nightmare, John gently removed Sherlock's arm from his waist and made his way to the bathroom. He ran the tap with cold water and carefully dabbed his face, trying desperately not to cry.

This nightmare had been about the time his father had stabbed him in the shoulder. He remembered every detail. The look of fear on his mother's face, the pain exploding in his shoulder, the menacing laugh of his father. John let a tear slide down his cheek as he struggled to bury the memories.

"John?" John turned and saw a tired Sherlock in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just… go back to sleep, Sherlock." John sighed.

"No. You're sad." Sherlock walked towards where John was stood and opened his arms. John ran into them.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock." John cried.

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry about." Sherlock ran a hand through John's hair absentmindedly.

"I wish I just didn't have to worry about having to deal with him." John whispered.

"You're coming to mine in the term break, so it'll be fine. I'm sure you mother would prefer it too." Sherlock reassured him.

"Yeah. I guess. Thank you, Sherlock."

"You are most welcome, John. Now, are you going back to bed?" Sherlock asked pulling away.

"I don't think I can. You had better though." John sighed again.

"I'm not going if you're not."

"Then I had better go to bed." John laughed.

"Are you sure?" John nodded.

**_-Line Break-_**

John and Sherlock woke, without any more nightmares, at 7:30. John smiled at Sherlock.

"Thank you for this morning. I really appreciate it."

"That's ok." Sherlock smiled back. "So, do you want to get breakfast now or open your present now?"

"Present?" John asked.

"You do know it's your birthday today, don't you?" Sherlock watched as recognition broke out on John face.

"I completely forgot." John laughed. "If I didn't know, how the heck did you?"

"I hacked the register. It's got the date of birth on their. Seriously, all you got to do is help a teacher with a PowerPoint, and when they turn around, check the register. Sorted."

"I love you so much." John sighed happily.

"I love you too. Present now or after breakfast?" Sherlock asked again.

"After breakfast. Can we stay up here and eat stuff we brought from the shop? I don't want to bump into James today." John asked.

"Anything for you." Sherlock smiled.

**_-Line Break-_**

John and Sherlock had jam on toast for breakfast, a particular favourite of John's, Sherlock discovered, because John had eaten it without fuss. After breakfast, Sherlock pulled out the box he had picked up at the shop, which was now wrapped in dark blue paper, out from under his bed and handed it to John.

"Happy birthday." Sherlock kissed John's forehead as John took the box from him.

"You didn't have to, Sherlock." John looked at the box. "I though you bought this for Greg?"

"It's called a surprise, John. In case you've never heard of one, they're supposed to be secret. Oh, and about Greg's whereabouts, I told him to leave last night so we could have today to ourselves."

"Thank you for everything, Sherlock." John smiled.

"You're welcome, just open it!" Sherlock grinned. John tore at the blue paper and tossed it to the side. He then sat down on the sofa, placing the box next to him and opened it. He gasped. Sherlock had gone and brought him a new laptop, top of the range too. It had two hard drives, so altogether, there was around 500GB and the two drives meant he could separate his school projects and his diaries.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock… This is… I don't… I don't know what to say."

"Well, what would you like to say?"

"Well, I'm trying to decide between 'thank you so much I love you' and 'bloody hell how much did this thing cost'!" John looked at Sherlock.

"It's no big deal, John. You need a new laptop anyway and my parents won't care. It's your birthday and you meant everything to me. It doesn't matter to me. I love you."

"I love you too." John cried, leaping up and wrapping his arms tightly around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock brought his arms up to John's face and kissed him. The kiss lasted longer than any other kiss they had done. John pulled away first, placing his forehead against Sherlock's.

"God, I love you so much." John breathed.

"The feeling is mutual." Sherlock smiled.

They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. John groaned and removed himself from Sherlock, walking across the room to pick his mobile up.

"Hello?"

_Hello son._

John hurriedly put the phone on speaker and brought a finger to his lips, silently telling Sherlock to be silent.

"Hello father."

_If I'm not mistaken, it's your birthday today._

"Yes father."

_Just remember, you're not anything special, so it's not a special day._

"Yes father."

Sherlock was fuming. How _dare_ that man tell his love he wasn't special!

_A birthday is to celebrate your birth, is it not?_

"Yes father."

_Who would want to celebrate YOUR birth?_

"No-one father."

_And why is that?_

"Because I am a misfit in the world and I have no reason to celebrate my existence."

Sherlock deduced by the speed and the tone of which John spoke, John repeated that line often. Without thinking, Sherlock stormed over to John and swiped the phone out of his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sherlock roared sown the phone.

_Who the hell are you? What has that little bastard told you?!_

"He hasn't told me anything I hadn't already figured out. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

_Who the hell do I think I am? I am John's father, I control him._

"You cannot simply _control_ your son. He is a human being, not a pet!"

_No-body asked for your opinion. He is my son, therefore I own him and can do as I please to him._

"You bastard!"

_You should watch your language. If John picks any of that up, I'll punish him severely_

"…"

_Lost for words? I think I'll punish him anyway. Serves him right for tell you about me. Oh, and believe me when I say: if you tell anybody about me, you are going to see the last of John, and then I'll come after you and hunt you and kill you._

"Father! Just stop it!" John took the phone from Sherlock. "Don't threaten him! He's done nothing wrong!"

_You seem awfully close to this boy. Who is he?_

"My boyfriend!" John replied confidently.

_Your what! You most certainly aren't gay!_

"Yes I am. I love him and he loves me!"

_No-one could ever love you. OI! BOYFRIEND! COME 'ER!_

Sherlock took the phone.

"What do you want?"

_I'm coming to pick my son up in 6 hours. He is NOT staying in a school of f*ggots._

"Father! You can't!"

_DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO! I'LLL BE THERE IN 6 HOURS!_

And with that, he hung up. The two stood in silence for a while before Sherlock pulled John in for a tight hug.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have taken the phone and made myself known."

"He doesn't know your name, so you'll be safe," John sighed.

"But what about you!" Sherlock asked, pulling away. "Wait, I got an idea." Sherlock took John's arm and ran out the room. John cried out.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock stopped and looked at John.

"Leg hurts. PTSD limp, remember?" John smiled weakly. Sherlock nodded and pounded at Mycroft's dorm door.

"MYCROFT! LET US IN!" Sherlock shouted. A second or two later, Mycroft appeared at the door.

"Sherlock, its 8:30. What could you possibly want?"

"I need Greg." Sherlock pushed past Mycroft and found Greg sat on the couch. "Greg, your father's in the police force, am I correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Greg looked confused.

"Good. Mycroft, phone." Mycroft reluctantly handed Sherlock his mobile. John sat next to Greg and broke down crying. Greg looked shocked at John and tried to comfort him. Sherlock dialled a number and waited.

"Ah, hello. Police please." Sherlock obviously replied to the 'Which service do you require' question. "I'd like to speak to Mr. Lestrade, please." Sherlock asked. He waited a few moments before he said:

"I'd like to report an abusive father."


	10. Victor Watson

**Thank you so much to everyone one for reviewing/reading/following/favouriting. I am extremely grateful.**

**DetectiveInspectorD: Sulk no longer… you will find out what happens now… however I am not promising anything :D**

**Waves on the sand: I agree. I was pretty proud of that last chapter ;)**

**Lovelovelove333: I appreciate how much you like this fic and I am extremely sorry if I upset you in any way. I am very much aware child abuse is wrong. The abuse, as much as I hate it myself, is only for the storyline and it makes a huge impact on the story, as many people have told me. I apologise…**

**Ianto'sCoffeeMinion: Thank you for reviewing. I must admit I like the sound of the smashing idea, but I have plans for this chapter, which you will find out ;) Get used to protective!Sherlock, coz you'll see more of him. Yes, his dad is irritating and I want everyone to hate him… you'll understand soon :D**

**I don't know John's father's name, so I made it up.**

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MOST DEFINITELY ****_TRY_**** TO INCLUDE THEM!**

**I AM IN NO WAY HOMOPHOPIC AND I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS. ANY OFFENCE CAUSED IS UNINTENTIONAL!**

**More bad words and abuse (I apologise)**

**Enjoy:**

_Emergency services. Which service do you require?_

"Ah, hello. Police please."

_Ok. please hold._

Sherlock watched as Greg rubbed John's back in an attempt to calm him down. Sherlock was close to crying too, when _he _had threatened to take John away from him.

_Hello, this is Scotland Yard police, how can I help you?_

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Lestrade, please"

_Speaking. Just call me Lestrade. How may I help you?_

"I'd like to report an abusive father."

_Ok. Can I have your name and address please?_

"Sherlock Holmes, I'm friends with your son, Gregory Lestrade. I'm currently at St. Bart's Boarding School."

_My son? Ok, can you tell me the extent of the abuse? What has your father done to you exactly?_

"Oh, no. It's not my father. My boyfriend's father is abusing him."

_Ok, what's his name and do you know the extent of the abuse?_

"John Watson. Physical abuse and at one point, it was close to sexual. He's hit him, punched him, cut him and whipped him. He also stabbed John in the shoulder and threatened his mother if he told on him."

_Did you say Watson? What's his father's name?_

"John, what's yours dads name?" Sherlock turned to John.

"Victor Watson." John replied

"Victor Watson." Sherlock repeated down the phone.

_Victor? Are you sure?_

"Yes. Why?"

_He's a criminal. He's murdered 3 people and we haven't been able to catch him. This makes the situation much more dangerous._

"He's coming to the school to take John away. He's threatened to kill him and me if I told anyone. Greg is unaware of any of this, so I assure you he is quite safe."

_Thank you, Mr Holmes. We will arrive at the school and wait for him to arrive. Are you two any good at role play?_

"I believe so."

_We're gonna need to discuss this at the school._

**_-Line break-_**

A large group of Scotland Yard arrived at the school 2 hours later and explained the situation to Mr Doyle. They devised a plan for what they would do in 3 hours to save John. They eventually came up with a solution, but if they got it wrong, John's life would be at stake. John had simply nodded and told them to go along with it.

**_ - Line break-_**

Victor arrived 3 hours later, putting on the innocent act. He made his way to the Headmasters office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the loud voice from the other side. The door opened and Victor walked in, a grin etched on his face.

"I'm here to collect John Watson and take him home with me. He won't be returning to this school." Victor explained. Mr Doyle nodded.

"May I ask why not?"

"It's a family matter." Victor smirked but quickly hid it.

"Of course," Mr Doyle smiled and stood. "If you'd like to follow me. I believe he's in the garden."

Victor followed Mr Doyle to the cut off garden where they found John and Sherlock. John was sat on the swing and Sherlock was pushing him. Both boys were laughing about something or about nothing at all. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"John, your father is here to take you home." Mr Doyle spoke up. He was worried about John. If their plan didn't work, John and Sherlock would both suffer. He hoped the plan worked. John and Sherlock's relationship was too beautiful and true to break. Sherlock pulled on the swing until it stopped and helped John off.

"Are you ready, son?" Victor stepped forward.

"Yes father." John smiled and turned to Sherlock.

"I'll miss you, Harry." John winked and hugged Sherlock so his mouth was next to Sherlock's ear. "I don't want him knowing your name. He might track you down. I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Sherlock whispered back.

"John, we really must be going!" Victor raised his voice. John released Sherlock and walked with his father.

"Come on, Harry," Mr Doyle caught on with the whole 'name' thing and knew if John had done it, he'd done it for a very good reason. "Back inside." Both Mr Doyle and Sherlock went in the building. Sherlock pulled out a radio.

"Lestrade, come in Lestrade, over."

_Lestrade here. We're in position. Over._

"I'm on my way. If you don't save him…"

_We will save him, over and out._

"Come on, John." Victor grabbed his son's hand in a vice grip. John tried not to cry out. When they were out of sight, Victor turned around and slapped John. "How dare you! That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Well, I can tell you that you won't be seeing Harry again." Victor roared, tugging John to the car.

"I'm sor-" John started, however Victor turned quickly and grabbed John by the arms. John cried out.

"Don't even think about apologising, you can beg when we get home." Victor spat and continued his way to the car.

"Ready?" Sherlock turned to Lestrade.

"Ready." He nodded to his fellow officers before jumping out from behind the bush, pointing their guns at Victor. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND RELEASE THE BOY!" He bellowed. John whimpered as his father wrapped an arm around his throat.

"No sodding way!" Victor yelled. "You won't shoot me, not while I've got the kid." John saw Sherlock, out the corner of his eye, stood a few meters away from Lestrade. He realised Lestrade was distracting Victor. Sherlock caught John staring and nodded at him.

John bucked up new determination and kicked Victor in the shin with the back of his foot. As predicted, Victor pulled his arm away. John ran straight over to Sherlock and Sherlock immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him further back. Lestrade moved behind Victor and pocketed his gun to get out the handcuffs. No-one was prepared for what happened next.

Victor elbowed Lestrade in the face and turned to where Sherlock and John were walking towards the school entrance, John still in Sherlock's arms and Sherlock comforting John all the way. Victor pulled the gun out from Lestrade's belt, aimed at the boys and shot as another gun went off, successfully grounding Victor.

John heard the click of the gun before Sherlock saw the bullet. John turned, grabbed Sherlock's shirt and tugged him to the ground. The bullet flew overhead, leaving the two boys panting heavily on the ground in each other's arms.

"Are you ok, John?" Sherlock asked.

"I am if you are." John panted.

"I am uninjured." Sherlock assured him as he stood, offering John his hand.

"Me too." John replied, taking Sherlock's hand and standing in front of him. Lestrade was running over.

"Thank you, John. You saved my life." Sherlock took John's hands in his.

"I owe you my life so now we're even." John chuckled.

"Why do you owe me your life?" Sherlock looked puzzled.

"I don't have to go with my father and I'll never have to see him again. Thank you so much!" John threw his arms around Sherlock neck and cried happily. Sherlock cried happily too.

"Are you two alright?! I didn't think he'd do that!" Lestrade scanned the two boys.

"We're fine, thank you." John smiled as he pulled away from Sherlock and turned to where his 'father' was led on the ground with a bullet in his leg, yelling at the officers. Victor caught sight of John staring.

"You'll pay for this you selfish brat!" Victor screamed.

"You don't get to control me anymore, Victor!" John shouted back. "I'm sick and tired of being your punch bag and of being put down and told I can't do anything. Well, I've done better than you ever will. You don't deserve to be called my Father!"

"Well done, John." Sherlock smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Oh god!" Victor groaned at the scene. John turned to Sherlock.

"I want him to remember this." John grinned and pulled Sherlock closer, until their lips touched. John smiled against Sherlock's lips when he heard Victor shouting at him. "I love you." He pulled away.

"I love you too." Sherlock looked over at Victor. "Let's go before I get arrested for murdering Victor."

**_-Line Break-_**

Sherlock and John had hidden away in the gardens. All anyone would talk about was the police, John, Sherlock, Victor and the guns.

"John?" Sherlock asked. He was sat on the swing as John pushed him.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Was that the first time… you've stood up to your fat- Victor?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah." John sighed.

"It was brilliant." Sherlock laughed.

"Thanks. I guess it was." John laughed too. "This is the best birthday ever. I got a laptop, Victor arrested, the best boyfriend in the world and I get to stay here with you."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

**Wow. I am pretty shocked at what I have just written… I didn't plan that climax at all, made up last minute. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review :)**


	11. Family, whats left of it(For jasonkeith)

**Thank you sooo much for being patient and for reviewing/reading/following/favouriting. I am extremely grateful.**

**A MASSIVE thank you to meep484 for helping me find a new storyline. Everyone say thank you to meep484! **

**Thank you to Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for keeping up with my fic. I promise I won't disappoint you!**

**IllianaandArae: Thank you. :D I hope I didn't upset you too much… I apologise if I did.**

**Canitry155: Thank you, I really appreciate it :D**

**lovelovelove333: Thank you! :D**

**meep484: Thank you so much for your ideas, reviews, support and for favouriting and following. I couldn't have continued this without you. :D**

**TheSherlockedDoctorReturns: Thank you and I have learned my lesson now ;) I have taken your idea and merged it into my new storyline, thank you for your suggestion. :D**

**jason keith: Harriet and John's mother are in this chapter for you, thanks for your suggestion :D**

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you. I have taken your idea into consideration and will include it when I can. :D**

**Guest (seerofhope): Thank you for your suggestion and your comments. I appreciate it. :D**

**THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS: I am ****_loving_**** your pen name! ;) This story ****_will_**** be continued until complete whether I like it or not, so you don't need to worry. I may need to bring the story to an end after their 'Christmas day' or something because I am not finding the time to write it anymore and I am losing the storyline so I feel it will get very boring very quick. I hope you understand where I'm coming from here… Also, John was going to stay with Sherlock so he didn't have to go back to his abusive father. After he got arrested, he ****_could_**** go back with his mother, but I want the two together. Maybe Sherlock will stay with John and his mother. I'm glad you like this fic so much. :D**

**I also do not know John's mother's name, so it's Kathryn. I know that's not how you spell 'Katherine' but I am a trekkie, I love Star Trek Voyager and the Captain's name is Kathryn and I adore the spelling. Rant over, no arguments thank you and yes, I am a sad person ;)**

**Bad words alert.**

**Enjoy:**

The first 3 weeks went by without incident. John and Sherlock focused on their lessons and Sherlock got a triple detention and a phone call home for beating the living daylights out of Jim Moriarty for saying: 'Why didn't you tell us you were being beaten up by your father? We would have helped him.' Needless to say, Jim had been sent to hospital with a dislocated shoulder and the only reason Sherlock wasn't being expelled was because John was 'emotionally unstable' and he needed Sherlock. Mr Doyle couldn't expel Sherlock without hurting John.

John's mum and Harriet had arrived at the school to check on John after Victor's arrest had been announced on the news. John and Sherlock had been waiting for her on a bench, holding hands, out in the front part of the school when she arrived.

"John, my baby! Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled her baby boy into her arms for a tight hug.

"I'm ok now, mum. Sherlock's helping me."

"Hello, Sherlock. My names Kathryn, but you can call me Katie." Kathryn held out her hand. Sherlock shook it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson. However, Kathryn is a beautiful name and it would be a shame to hide it behind a shortened version. I would prefer to call you Kathryn."

"Why, thank you, and its Miss Watson. I am not staying married to that evil bastard after what he did to you two! He almost shot you! There is no way he is my husband any longer. I'm so glad you two were brave enough to tell someone about him. I was always to scared, every time I wanted to tell someone, he would hurt you, John."

"I assure you, both you and John are safe now." Sherlock smiled.

"You seem to care a lot about John." Kathryn smiled back.

"Mum, Sherlock's my boyfriend." John took Sherlock's hand in his.

"Aww! That is so cute! I have a really good feeling about you two!" She hugged the two boys before looking behind her at the 18 year old girl with her headphones in her ears. "Harriet! Take those blasted things out your ears and come congratulate your brother." Harriet took the headphones out and hugged John.

"Congratulations." She said flatly before putting the headphones back in.

"She means it really. She's been worried about you John, she's just trying to be cool." Kathryn assured him. "I'd best be off. It was wonderful to see you two." She beamed. "Oh! John. I got that USB stick you text me about." Kathryn pulled out a memory stick from her hand bag and handed it to John. "I have no idea what it is but I think it's the right one." Kathryn sighed.

"It's perfect, mum." John grinned. "Thanks. I need it to transfer some stuff to my new laptop."

"New laptop? How did you afford that?"

"I bought it for him for his birthday, Miss Wat- Kathryn. He means the world to me and cost does not bother me in the slightest, as long as John is happy." Sherlock explained. He wrapped an arm around John's waist and John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Kathryn blushed.

"You two are the definition of cute! As for the laptop, I hope John has said thank you." Kathryn pointed a warning finger at John.

"Yes, he has. He hasn't stopped actually." Sherlock laughed, pulling John closer.

"Good and speaking of your birthday, here's something from me and Harriet. Open it later. You two look busy." Kathryn pulled a wrapped package from her handbag and handed it to John.

"Thanks mum. Thank Harriet for me too." John smiled.

"I'll see you boys in the Christmas break." Kathryn told them.

"Actually, I was hoping John could stay with me." Sherlock butt in.

"Wait. Mum, seeing as dad won't be there, can Sherlock stay with us? I'm sure his parents will allow it." John asked. Sherlock nodded.

"They won't mind!"

"Ok, ok. Sherlock, you arrange it with your mother and then get John to text me. I have to go now John." Kathryn gave John one last hug. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mum." John replied.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock kissed John's cheek and John blushed. Kathryn laughed.

"I love you too, Sherlock." John laughed too.

"Bye, John." Kathryn smiled before turning back to the car, Harriet following behind after giving a small wave in the boy's direction.

"Wanna phone my mum?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure." John laughed and followed Sherlock into the school building.

**It is currently 23:39, I am sat eating liquorice, watching Star Trek 2009, thinking about how cute Chekov and Sulu would be together and typing Sherlock fanfiction. My kind of evening ;) Love it! Anyway, Please review and I'm sorry this was so short…**


	12. Fear the Father

**Thank you everyone for your dedication, your comments, your ideas and your support! I love you guys! I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been on holiday for 2 weeks so I've had no time to write. Don't you hate it when real life gets in the way ;)**

**Extreme thank you to meep484! Thank you so much for sharing your ideas with me!**

**SherlockNinja: Thank you and the wait is finally over! So sorry about the wait… forgive? :)**

**I-am-who-i-am-4eva: Thank you, I will and I love your pen name ;)**

**Ianto'sCoffeeMinion: Thank you so much and I have it ALL planned out and I'm sure you'll love it because I love it. I will try my hardest to include Mycroft and Lestrade, but it may not be until term break due to my plans. ;) Tbh, I haven't really got round to the term break stay yet *guilty face* But all the action I have in store will pay for it, I'm sure ;) *grins evilly* **

**Seerofhope: Thank you and I understand my characters are very out of character but I try. I am a major Star Trek fan, especially the 2009 movie (I NEED to see into darkness. It's killing me!) So look out, it's included! Mwa ha ha! ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, PMed(?), Etc. Love you all!**

**Any Star Trek references are because I am a huge fan and have a hard time containing it ;)**

**Enjoy:**

Two weeks passed quickly for the two boys. They had done 3 exams, 4 mocks and 2 projects, all of which they worked on together. It was Friday afternoon and they were in an art lesson, one of John's better subjects and he enjoyed drawing. However, Sherlock was also a very good drawer, he just hated the lesson. He felt there was no point to art and that it was a waste of time, effort, skill and intelligence. He didn't mind, however, that John was a brilliant artist.

During their first art lesson 'as a couple', the teacher had asked the students to draw their most prized possession. Sherlock hadn't been able to contain his gasp of amazement when John had finished his. It was a copy of a photo they had taken the day after they became boyfriends. John and Sherlock were sat on the swing, Sherlock sitting on the right looking at John, John resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder with his eyes closed and Sherlock's arm around John's waist. The amount of detail and care John had put into his drawing was stunning and the drawing didn't differ too much from the photo. John got an A+ Grade, Sherlock was not surprised.

Miss Young was their art teacher and John's ICT teacher, so she knew John better than most students. John was drawing a rose from his and Sherlock's garden that Sherlock had given him. Sherlock was drawing the detail of one of John's cream jumpers. Jim and Sebastian were in their class too, which John and Sherlock weren't too happy about.

Miss Young always looked forward to teaching John and Sherlock. Their dedication to each other was simply the sweetest thing she had ever seen and she loved how they reflected it in their art work. As Miss Young was walking around studying the class's drawings, Jim walked across the classroom to change his water, which had gotten dirty after he kept cleaning his paintbrush. He walked behind where John and Sherlock were sitting and tipped the water over John.

"John!" Sherlock stood immediately and pulled John out his seat. Sherlock then proceeded to remove John's school jumper.

"Get a room!" Sebastian sneered, earning a hard glare from Sherlock.

"We are in a room. Unfortunately, you are in the same room." Sherlock growled. Miss Young came over.

"Dear me! What happened?"

"Jim tipped the water over John." Sherlock explained, turning to glare at James.

"I tripped over his chair, Miss. It was an accident!" Jim sounded almost convincing. Almost.

"No it wasn't. You could have walked down to the end of your row to the sink, considering it is quicker, but you chose to walk behind where me and John sit, 2 rows in front of you. Also, if you had tripped over John's chair, the direction the water would have gone in front of you, not behind you and over John." Sherlock turned to Miss Young. "May I go and help John get cleaned up?"

"Of course, Sherlock. Just don't be too long and, Jim, I would like to speak to you in the hall." Sherlock took John by the hand and had taken him back to their dorm to help him tidy himself up.

That wasn't the only incident of the day. After dinner, they had gone to their dorm because John didn't 'feel like walking around'. Sherlock assumed it was still the shock of what had happened between them and his fa- _him_. They spent the evening on the couch playing Cluedo with the news playing in the background.

"Sherlock, the victim can't be the murderer." John laughed. Sherlock looked at him.

"But nothing else made sense! Anything else was impossible. If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"That's it. No more Star Trek for you!" John chuckled. Star Trek was one of his favourite films and he had force Sherlock to sit down and watch it with him. Ever since he had told Sherlock how much he was Spock, Sherlock had been constantly quoting the Vulcan.

"However, it's true. I'm going to have to store that one in my mind palace."

"You do that." John smiled as he packed up the game.

_… police are looking, once again, for a Mr. Victor Watson, who escaped from prison last Tuesday…_

John froze and Sherlock immediately turned to his boyfriend.

"Tuesday was… three days ago. Turn… turn it up." John whimpered. Sherlock did as he was told.

_Scotland Yard are currently trying to track him down. There are concerns for his 16-year-old son, John Watson, whom was repeatedly abused by Victor…_

"Everyone knows." John gasped and looked at Sherlock, allowing several tears to escape. "Everyone in the world who is listening to this knows. He's going to kill me and I mean it." John cried. "He's gonna come after me. Everyone knows! Nobody's supposed to know!" Sherlock was at a loss of what to do. John was angry, upset, scared, worried and desperate all at the same time and Sherlock didn't know what to do. He settled on sitting beside John and letting him cry into his chest until he had calmed down.

"Sherlock. He's gonna come back here. He's gonna hunt us down and he's gonna kill us. I want you out of here Sherlock."

"No. We stick together. We can talk to anyone about it. We can get help from Lestrade."

"Yeah, like Lestrade's gonna help right now! My abusive, murderous father, who is going to kill us, is going to kill us because the WHOLE. WORLD. KNOWS!" John growled, pulling himself out of Sherlock's embrace. "Why the HELL did you make yourself known to him! You had to take the phone off me and you had to make yourself known! He knows who you are, he's seen you and he knows! He is going to kill you!"

"John, please, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" John roared, turning around and punching Sherlock in the face. John froze as Sherlock ended up sitting on the floor, holding his cheek. John wanted to cry, to fade away and no longer exist. He'd just punched Sherlock. He was like his father.

"Sher… Sherlock… I… I'm so sorry." John panicked. He didn't know what to say, what to do, where to run, where to look. Sherlock was the only person he trusted and the only person who understood his situation.

"John." Sherlock picked himself up. "John, just breathe. It's alright. I forgive you." Sherlock held John by the shoulders. John looked so lost, so confused, and that scared him. He understood. John thought he was turning into his father. "You are _not_ Victor! You're better than him. You can control it, ok? Just listen to me. You're safe with me."

"I… I'm sorry! I… I don't know! Don't know… what do I… Why? What do I do?!" John cried. He felt weak, dizzy. His legs could no longer keep him up and he felt tired.

"John!" Sherlock jumped forward and caught John as he fainted. Sherlock sat back on the floor, cradling John's head in his lap. Sherlock had to be strong for him. He had no idea how John was feeling. He'd never had any reason to be scared of anyone before. The bullying never affected him, so he accepted it. He had never feared the bullies. He'd never feared anyone, except for Victor.

"It'll be alright, John. We'll find a way." Sherlock sighed, brushing John's hair out his eyes. "I promise."

**I'm so evil! Mwa ha ha! Credit goes to meep484 for giving me ideas. I no longer have writers block! Thank you! Please review! Also, who feels bad for John? I know I do... and it's my fault! *Bursts into tears* Don't hate me! ;)**


	13. Hit-And-Run

**Thank you so much to everyone for reading my fic. I love you all!**

**THANK YOU TO Meep484 and Ianto'sCoffeeMinion!**

**WARNING: Bad words and Star Trek quotes ;)**

**Laurathesloth: I know, I'm so evil! Thank you for loving and forgiving ;)**

**SherlockNinja: I know he's so confused and I feel bad, I really do. I have it all planned out, I promise you'll love it, because I do ;) **

Sherlock had stayed with John for an hour on the floor before he felt uncomfortable. It was then he realised John had a bed. Sherlock lifted John's unconscious form and carried him over to his bed, laying him down gently and kissing his forehead. John stirred, which was a good sign because it meant John was just asleep now. Sherlock smiled at John's innocence. After a few hours, Greg had come back from his evening with Mycroft.

"Hey Sher. John asleep already?"

"He fainted." Sherlock replied bluntly. Greg gasped.

"What?! Is he ok? Sherlock, do you know how serious this is? Do you know why he fainted? And what's that bruise on your cheek?" Greg looked worried.

"He's fine. Victor escaped from prison and they announced on the news that John was abused. John panicked because everyone knew and now he's scared Victor is going to kill us." Sherlock looked over at John. "He was angry and he punched me, then he got upset because he thought he was turning into Victor and he got confused because he didn't know what to do."

"Oh, and I take it you know. What to do, that is." Greg sneered.

"No, I don't. I'm going to take John out to town tomorrow to help him forget about it."

"Sherlock, this is not something he can just forget, you of all people should know that." Greg sighed. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No. John doesn't like the nurse. She never helped him in the past. You could get Mycroft though. I need to phone your father again." Greg nodded and went next door to find Mycroft as Sherlock sat down besides John on the bed as he slept. Mycroft and Greg came in and Mycroft immediately handed Sherlock his phone. Sherlock dialled 999.

_Hello. You've dialled 999. Which service do you require?_

"Police please. I need to speak to Mr. Lestrade." a few minutes passed before Sherlock spoke again. "Ah. Mr. Lestrade, Sir."

_Sherlock, is it?_

"Yes sir. I'm phoning about Victor Watson."

_Yes. We're terribly sorry he escaped. Killed three prison guards. How's young Watson?_

"It was reported on the news that he was abused and he got confused and upset, saying that Victor was going to kill him and me, then he punched me, got confused, then he fainted." Sherlock looked at John, who was still asleep on the bed beside him, looking more vulnerable than before.

_Poor kid._

"Who told them?" Sherlock growled.

_Who told who what, Sherlock?_

"Who the _hell _told that damn news reporter about John's abuse?! Victor had sworn to kill him if anyone found out and now the whole world knows!" Sherlock yelled, causing John to stir again. Sherlock calmed slightly.

_I... I'm sorry, Sherlock. I can only assume either from gossip from the school or one of my officers. I believe the fact that Victor will kill him though._

"Well, surely you should have officers at his house and the school to protect John and his family."

_I will send some of my best officers as soon as I can. I promise. For now, try to help him._

"I don't think that'll be enough but I'll do my best. I'm going to take him to town for the day tomorrow."

_I'm not sure how good an idea that is. If Victor's on the loose, he could be watching your every move. He could catch you if you're out and about._

"I understand, but if he stays here, Victor knows where to find us. Can you get officers to follow us around? Like secret service?"

_I'll see what I can do, Sherlock._

"Thank you, Mr. Lestrade. Goodbye."

_Goodbye._

"Well," Sherlock started as he hung up the phone. "Lestrade's sending out people to help protect John and his family. I'll take him to town tomorrow."

Sherlock didn't know how much of a mistake that had been…

John slept soundly through the night, which had pleased Sherlock. He was worried John would have started having nightmares again; no doubt he would soon enough. Greg had gone to Mycroft's dorm again, and Sherlock couldn't help but believe this regular occurrence wasn't due to John's nightmares anymore.

When John woke, Sherlock explained to John what had happened the night before. John threw his arms around Sherlock's neck and cried, apologizing with every sob. Sherlock had sat with him, rubbing his back and talking softly to John until he had calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock."

Sherlock had done what he had said he was going to do and had taken John to the nearest town to do whatever he wanted to do. John had decided that he wanted to go to the park, so he and Sherlock had went to a shop, got some bread and walked to the park.

"Sherlock?" John asked, throwing crumbs of bread into the duck pond.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock replied, simply watching as John threw bread at the ducks.

"I'm scared." John admitted.

"I know. You looked it last night. Lestrade has police officers out at the school, at your house and walking near us, so we're pretty safe."

"Victor wasn't joking when he said he'd kill me." John sighed. Sherlock didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry."

"Sher? I don't want to stay here anymore. Can we go? Please? "

"Ok. Do you feel alrig- no, stupid question. Sorry. I'll shut up." Sherlock mumbled. John smiled weakly and hugged Sherlock.

"It's alright. I'm a little upset and a little stressed. I don't mean to snap at you when I do." John pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock grabbed both of John's hands in his and kissed John gently, trying to cheer his boyfriend up by helping him forget. When he pulled away, John smiled.

"That was amazing." John sighed, still holding one of Sherlock's hands. "Come on. I'm bored." John and Sherlock made their way to the gate.

"Don't you usually moan at me for saying that?" Sherlock asked. John smirked.

"No. I moan at you because you draw smiley faces all over the walls and throw darts in them. The walls may be that paper-y stuff, but that doesn't mean you don't need a dart board." John explained. The two were through the gate now and walking on the pavement to the zebra crossing.

"Oh. Ok." Sherlock muttered. John felt like he'd upset Sherlock.

"But I'm not saying you need to have a dart board, as long as you throw them hard enough that Anderson and Sally can hear you on the other side of the wall." John smiled. Sherlock chuckled.

"It is only logical." Sherlock looked at John, who laughed. Sherlock laughed too. He thought it was funny how a 'Spock' quote made him laugh, but he didn't question it. Sherlock and John waited for the lights to tell them they could cross the road.

"So tell me, _Spock,_ where's the logic in that?"

"Fascinating." Sherlock replied in a deadpan tone.

"What?"

"There isn't any."

"Ok." both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. The light turned green, indicating they could cross. They were half way across the road when a large car sped down the road with no indication of stopping. Sherlock saw it, John didn't. Now Sherlock knew what it was like to be scared, but he wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for John.

"John!" Sherlock grabbed John and pushed him as far across the road as possible before the car hit him, hitting him in the ribs and throwing him backwards onto the cold, hard ground before it drove into the distance and out of sight. People had already started phoning for ambulances and police and a crowd had started to form around Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" John pushed his way through the crowd and knelt down on the ground next to Sherlock. "Sherlock you're such a stupid idiot!" John cried.

"I got the number plate!" some guy in the crowd shouted. John ignored him.

"John…" Sherlock couldn't speak. It hurt to say anything.

"Shh. It's alright." John pulled Sherlock up so his head was resting in his lap. John was aware this might injure him further, but Sherlock looked so lost. He needed John to help him, so John was extra careful not to move him too much. Sherlock must have hit his head hard because there was a puddle of blood on the ground and on John's hand. John tried his best to ignore it. "Sherlock, you saved my life again."

"Good… at that…" Sherlock joked. John half laughed, half cried.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" John tried desperately not to cry.

"You'd make… a bad Spock." Sherlock chuckled. "Too… emotional." Sherlock cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "You're… more like… Chekov."

"Yeah, well. As I recall, Chekov was the smallest and the cutest." John laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sherlock grinned.

"You… small… and cute. Very… cute… and small." Sherlock cried out again.

"Sherlock, shh… don't talk." John turned to the crowd he had long forgotten about. "Has anyone phoned the ambulance yet?!" he called out. As if on cue, the ambulance arrived. He turned back to Sherlock. "It's ok. The ambulance is here, you're gonna be better in no time." Sherlock ignored him and tried to wipe John's tears away.

"Love… you."

"I love you too, you dopey twat." John smiled weakly. Sherlock laughed.

John watched as the ambulance crew loaded Sherlock onto a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. They let John ride in the back with one of the doctors. John sighed as he thought about how this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't watched the news, hadn't freaked out, hadn't got Sherlock worried and if Sherlock hadn't brought him out today because of it. He blamed Victor.

Once they were at the hospital, John had to wait in the waiting room until they'd made sure Sherlock was stable. John took the opportunity to text Greg, Mycroft and Officer Lestrade about what had happened.

**To: Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes,**

**Hey. There's been a bit of an accident in town and Sherlock was injured in a car accident. The doctors say he's ok, broken a few ribs. I don't know when I'll be returning to school so can you let Mr Doyle know. I think I'll get kicked out tonight anyway. –JW**

_Sent_

**To: Lestrade (Police),**

**Sir, I'm sure your secret service officers would have already told you but Sherlock got injured in a car accident. A person who saw it caught the number plate: W237 KDU. I hope you'll find them. Thank you for sending out officers too. –JW**

_Sent_

He got replies immediately.

**From: Mycroft Holmes,**

**Little brother will pull through. He always does. Try not to worry about him too much, he hates attention. Except from you, that is. Hope you both get well soon, you emotionally. -MH**

John felt slightly better.

**From: Greg Lestrade,**

**Jesus! Are you alright?! What the heck happened?! –GL**

John replied.

**To: Greg Lestrade,**

**I'm managing, I'm not hurt or anything. Sherlock pushed me out the road when he saw the car. Hit and run accident. Well, I don't believe it was an accident anyway. Talk later. –JW**

_Sent_

He looked at the one from Lestrade.

**From: Lestrade (Police),**

**Thank you and you're welcome, John. We found the car dumped in a ditch with no driver, no prints, nothing. We're sorry, but we believe this was intentional. –L**

John's heart skipped a beat.

**To: Lestrade (Police),**

**Are you saying this was Victor? –JW**

_Sent_

_*beep*_

**From: Lestrade (Police),**

**Seems our best bet at the moment, and I've got my best investigators at the scene. I've also got 3 officers outside the hospital. I'll keep in touch. –L**

John sighed.

**To: Lestrade (Police),**

**Thank you –JW**

_Sent_

"John Watson?" a nurse approached him.

"Yes?"

"Sherlock's got some broken ribs and a punctured lung. He also has a nasty head wound, which we've bandaged up. He'll be just fine, but he'll be staying in hospital for a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"You will be allowed to see him."

"Can I see him now?"

"We're sorry, but we need to let him heal slightly first. He's in a lot of pain. You can visit him tomorrow." The nurse turned and left. John sighed and made his way back to the school, pulling out his phone.

**To: Greg Lestrade,**

**Yep, they kicked me out… Bastards. –JW**

_Sent_

**Ok, Number plate made up, star trek nerd talk… not what you were expecting, don't care ;) Please review. Reviews are my oxygen. No reviews = me dying ;)**


	14. Missing in Action

**Thank you to everyone for stuff! Especially meep484 and Ianto'sCoffeeMinion! :D**

**Meyli Vaisyl: I sent you a PM. Thank you for your review and I will include more Mycroft, just for you :)**

**Sherlocked in my Heart: Thank you, I love your pen name and yes, I know John would not cry as much as he does but the situation is rather stressful and it would make him look emotionless if he didn't. It's just for the impact of the story. I think he's doing pretty wel tbh. Also, he may be a strong person, but being put down all the time by his abusive, emotionless father is bound to weaken him. Don't worry, I'm not insulted :) I'm glad you pointed it out and will take it into consideration. As for his dad, wait and see ;)**

**Tabby (Guest): Thank you so much :)**

**Meep484: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**SherlockNinja: I know, I'm such an evil person! I can't help the Star Trek references, I'm a serious Trekker! *Serious face* Glad you like it. :)**

**I am NOT ashamed of my Trekkiness ;)**

**Enjoy:**

John didn't sleep that night. He had ended up limping to Mycroft's dorm and knocking on his door. Both Lestrade and Mycroft answered the door, bearing in mind it was about half one in the morning, and offered to stay up with him. Anderson and Sally were asleep still, so the trio went back to John's dorm. They ended up sitting on the couch watching Star Trek, but no-one was really paying attention to it.

Greg had fallen asleep against Mycroft's shoulder and Mycroft was on his iPad, revising for the History exam he had on Monday. John was sat thinking about the events of the past few days. He began to think about what Lestrade had said, that Sherlock was hit on purpose.

"Speak your mind, John." Mycroft brought John out of his thoughts.

"Any particular reason you're quoting Spock's dad?" John asked, only slightly amused.

"I didn't realise I had, to be honest. I've never seen this movie." Mycroft put down the iPad and took hold of Greg's hand. "I have no idea how you feel. If something like that had happened to Greg, I don't know what I would have done."

"Hopefully, it won't ever happen to him."

"He wants to be a DI." Mycroft looked seriously at John. "He's had his heart set on it since I met him. It's one of the most dangerous jobs in the police. Something _will_ happen to him."

"He wants to help people. Stop murderers. Catch criminals. You should be happy for him." John smiled.

"Hell, I'm supposed to be cheering _you _up." Mycroft muttered.

"It's alright." John forced a smile. "I'm worried about Sherlock." he admitted.

"Me too. Little brother has always been careless, never fully aware of the risks-"

"No." John interrupted. "He's aware of the risks. He just chooses to ignore them." John sniffed. "He saved my life."

"He loves you." Mycroft reminded him. "He did it because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"He didn't want me to get hurt?" John asked, confused.

"The car was going to hit you, yes? That's why he pushed you out the way, isn't it?" Mycroft asked.

"Sherlock pushed me out the way because the car was going to hit _me._" John realised. He'd forgotten the car was going to hit him, he'd just seen Sherlock get hit and forgotten about it. "Lestrade said Victor might be behind it."

"Then he's really trying to kill you." Mycroft looked worried. Well, as worried as Mycroft gets.

"Yeah." John replied. No-one said anything more.

John didn't sleep at all that night. Mycroft eventually fell asleep and John felt guilty for keeping his friends up all night, so he left the dorm silently, leaving his two friends asleep on the couch.

John tried to go down to the canteen and eat something, but he wasn't hungry, so he went outside for some fresh air. He walked around aimlessly for half an hour until he ended up in his and Sherlock's garden. He sighed. Things were gonna be different around here without Sherlock. People would start asking John questions, the bullying would start again, he would be on his own.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing him from behind. John panicked and kicked who ever had grabbed him in the shin. The person dropped him and clutched his leg, groaning in pain. John turned and fell beck. _Victor._

"V…Victor?" John was scared. Victor glared at him.

"What happened to 'father'?"

"That title doesn't suit you." John replied nervously, standing up right.

"You didn't die then?"

"So it was you." John gasped in disbelief, but he believed it. "No, Sherlock nearly did though."

"Sherlock? Who's Sher- Oh!" Victor grinned. "You thought you could keep your little friend safe by hiding his identity. I think I'll visit him in the hospital." Victor sneered.

"No!" John cried as Victor shoved him to the side and ran through the bushes. John followed in pursuit, but Victor wasn't there. He'd gone. John had to beat him to the hospital.

John ran all the way to the hospital, completely forgetting about his limp. He threw the doors open and demanded to see Sherlock, drawing the attention of everyone in the waiting room. The nurse who had spoken to him the day before told him to calm down and follow him to Sherlock's ward. Sherlock was sat up in bed studying some small object in his hand when he saw John.

"John!" Sherlock laughed. John ran to Sherlock's bedside and the nurse left the two.

"Where is he?" John asked, frantically scanning the room for any sign of Victor.

"Who, John?"

"Victor!" John yelled.

"I don't know. He escaped four days ago. He could be anywhere." Sherlock looked confused. "John? Are you alright?"

"No, he's here. I know he is, he told me!" John cried.

"Told you? How?"

"I saw him in the gardens. He knows who you are now. He's coming to get you here."

"John, Lestrade has his officers at the school and around the hospital. There's no way he'd get in here or the school.2

"Oh, so your saying I'm imagining all this?! I saw him, Sherlock. He grabbed me. He was there."

"John, you're stressed, you're panicking. It's probably all in your head."

"I… I suppose…" John sighed. He was so sure it was Victor. "What you got?" John indicated to the small object in Sherlock's hand.

"A very smashed up phone. I tried to text you, but the screens shattered, half the keyboard doesn't work and you can make a word out the other half." Sherlock handed John the phone.

"Hold on." John muttered, taking the back of the phone off and removing the SIM card and memory card, handing them to Sherlock. "Don't lose them." he warned. Sherlock nodded and began to read the details on the cards, obviously bored.

John pulled out his own phone, removing his SIM card and memory card before taking Sherlock's cards and butting them in before replacing the battery and turning the phone on. John looked at Sherlock.

"Remember that birthday present mum gave me?" Sherlock nodded. "IPhone." John took the new phone out his pocket. "I don't need this one." John smiled, handing the phone to Sherlock.

"Thank you, John. How come you didn't switch to that phone once you'd got it?"

"Deduce it. I miss your deductions." John smiled.

"Your phone is a rather old one, came out about 5 years ago. The situation where Victor wasn't fond of you and the fact your family was getting poorer would suggest that it was cheaper because it was old and that you've had the phone for some time, meaning you've gotten used to using a key pad. The new phone has more features and apps and you have no idea how to use them because you've never seen them."

"You are fantastic." John smiled wider.

"I'll help you with the apps later." Sherlock grinned. "Although, I may have deleted that information ages ago."

"Deleted? Oh, mind palace." John understood. "Imagine if you'd deleted Victor from the start. I could have hidden everything, you wouldn't be involved."

"He wouldn't be after you now if I hadn't got involved." Sherlock's smile faded.

"But I'm glad I don't have to go through this alone. I just want us to be together." John assured him.

"Excuse me?" the nurse entered the room. "There someone here to see you, Sherlock." John tensed. Was it Victor? Was it even Victor in the gardens earlier?

"Little brother." Mycroft smiled as he entered the room. John relaxed visibly. "John, you weren't there this morning."

"I went to the gardens." John shrugged. "Sorry."

"No worries. How are you doing little brother?" Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

"I'm fine, leave now."

"Sherlock!" John scolded. "He's your brother and he's worried. Mycroft, please stay."

"I intend to, John. I also wanted to accompany you home after your visit, in case of your father."

"He's not my father. Not to me." John growled. "Sorry… just ignore me."

"John, I have reason to believe I saw Victor today behind the school."

"May I ask if you were with Lestrade behind the school?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Boys." John butt in. "Not here. Mycroft, I saw Victor too. He was in mine and Sherlock's garden and he grabbed me, told me he was going to go after Sherlock."

"You're both losing it. Victor is probably fleeing the country for freedom." Sherlock mumbled.

"Mr Watson? Mr Holmes?" the nurse came back. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now. Visiting times are over."

"Right, give us a moment?" John asked the nurse before turning back to Sherlock, kissing his forehead. "You get well soon, yeah? It's lonely at the school." John smiled.

"Only if you get some sleep. I can tell." Sherlock replied.

"Sure thing."

The next three days carried on the same. Wake up, Jim, Exams, mocks, homework, visit Sherlock, come back, try sleep, fail, Star Trek, doze off. That was how it went for John. He occasionally got texts and phone calls from Sherlock, which brightened his day a bit.

**From: Sherlock,**

**Nurse said you could come in 20 minutes early tomorrow. –SH**

**To: Sherlock,**

**I'll come 30 minutes early and pester her till she lets me see you. –JW**

**From: Sherlock,**

**I bet you will –SH**

**To: Sherlock,**

**I love you –JW**

**From: Sherlock,**

**I love you too –SH**

That was the conversation they'd had the previous night and John was keeping his promise.

**To: Sherlock,**

**On my way now. see you in 10 minutes. –JW**

_Sent_

He was on his way to meet Mycroft and Greg, who had wanted to check on Sherlock too, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a hand clasped over his mouth. He tried to move, to cry out, but they had him good. The last thing he felt was a prick in his neck. Then, everything went black.

Sherlock looked at the clock on John's phone he had given him a few days before. He was sat up in bed watching the news and waiting for John to arrive. John should be here by now. He should have been here half an hour ago. He had text him plenty of times but John hadn't replied, but John had text him, saying he was coming.

Half an hour later, John still hadn't turned up and Sherlock was worried.

**To: Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade,**

**Do you have any idea where John is? He told me he was on his way. –SH**

_Sent _

He waited for a reply.

_…police are currently investigating a scene at St. Bart's Boarding School in order to find evidence for John Watson's disappearance…_

Sherlock's blood ran cold as he turned the T.V up.

_Police officer Lestrade believes the disappearance of the teenager is somehow linked with the escape of Victor Watson, John's abusive father._

_*beep*_

**From: Mycroft Holmes,**

**I take it you found out. Are you watching the news? –MH**

**To: Mycroft Holmes,**

**Yes. What happened? –SH**

_Sent_

_*beep*_

**From: Mycroft Holmes,**

**He was meeting us so we could visit you in hospital. He didn't turn up. We told Mr. Doyle and he called John to his office, but John didn't turn up. We reported him missing. –MH**

**To: Mycroft Holmes,**

**Well, I'm going to find him. –SH**

_Sent _

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, new chapter will be up ASAP! Please Please PLEASE review? **


	15. Secrets, Stories and Safety

**Thank you so much to everyone for everything! I know, I'm the most evil person ever!**

**Canitry155: Thank you :)**

**SherlockedNinja: Thank you, I find them funny too and I KNOW! I'm so mean! Here's the next chapter to help the suspense :)**

**Meep484: THANK YOU! :D**

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it and you're welcome :)**

**I hope you all ****_hate_**** Victor with a vengeance. New characters are introduced, no idea how involved they'll be but oh well! :D**

**Enjoy:**

"Doctor? Have you seen Sherlock Holmes?" Sherlock's nurse, Cassie, asked the doctor quietly behind the reception desk.

"He's missing? But in his condition…" The doctor, Henry, shook his head.

"I know, we have to find him." Cassie agreed.

"I doubt he'll be in the hospital." Henry sighed.

"Wasn't there something on the news about the John Watson kid that visits him all the time, his boyfriend?" Another nurse, Rory, who had overheard their conversation, butt in.

"Was there? Google it." the doctor told Rory. Rory typed for a while and paled at the results.

"There's loads. 'Abusive Father Arrested at Boarding School', 'Victor Watson Escapes Prison', 'Concerns for Escapees Son', 'Victor Watson Sightings', 'John Watson Missing', 'Victor Linked to Watson Kidnap', the list goes on. Victor Watson's his father." Rory gasped.

"Are you saying Sherlock's gone after his boyfriend?"

"We should call the police." Rory suggested. "Lestrade will know what to do."

"Lestrade? Who's Lestrade?" Henry looked at Rory confused.

"I'm an ex-cop. Lestrade is the best police officer you will ever meet." Rory explained. "I know who Victor Watson is. I've wanted to see him behind bars for years."

"How come?" Cassie asked.

"He's a murderer. He killed my brother eight years ago. I was sixteen, my brother, Thomas, was nineteen. We went to a party, me, him and his boyfriend." Rory explained. "Victor was about twenty eight or something. He was drunk and he said some stuff to Tom and Jacob, Tom's boyfriend, because they were holding hands. I'd never seen someone so homophobic in my life. He started to yell. Jacob yelled back. Victor pulled out a knife and went to stab Jacob. Tom got in the way, the knife stabbed him through the heart and Victor ran. Tom died in Jacobs arms. I joined the police a few years later for Thomas."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cassie wiped a tear unconsciously. "I didn't know. How come you're not a cop now?"

"It's alright. I wanted to save lives rather than protect them. Jacob works in government now. We're good friends." Rory smiled. "This is kind of personal and I can't let the same thing happen to those kids." Rory turned to Henry.

"You'd better get down to the station then." Henry patted him on the back. Rory nodded and left, suddenly deciding to take Jacob with him.

Mycroft and Greg had been taken down to the station for interviewing.

"So, you're saying John said he saw Victor a few days ago?" Lestrade jotted in a notepad.

"Yes. Me and Greg thought we saw him too, behind the school." Mycroft replied.

"He didn't see you though?" Lestrade asked more worried than anything.

"I do not believe so." Mycroft replied. Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Lestrade!"

"Rory?! Good to see you, lad! You too, Jacob." Lestrade smiled. "I'm sorry, but you can't just barge through here. Can it wait?"

"It's about Victor."

"Then you'd better take a seat you two." The two men complied. "So, what's the problem?"

"A patient at the hospital, Sherlock Holmes, went missing and we assume he went after John and Victor." Rory replied.

"And what makes you think he got up and walked away? Maybe he was kidnapped as well." Mycroft asked. He was answered by the door slamming open again and the curly haired boy in question stumbling into the office in a purple shirt and black trousers, obviously having got changed at the hospital.

"Who's letting everyone in here?" Lestrade groaned. "Sherlock, are you alright?"

"What were you thinking, running away from the hospital?!"

"I'm fine. What do you know about John?" Sherlock asked, ignoring their comments and pushing Mycroft off his chair before sitting on it. Greg got up and allowed Mycroft to sit in his chair. Mycroft sat down, pulling Greg onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Greg's waist.

"You never told me about your boyfriend, son." Lestrade eyed Greg. Greg blushed.

"I… I didn't know… how you'd feel about… me being gay." Greg muttered. Lestrade reached over and placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"If your mother were here, she'd be happy that you'd found someone. I'm just glad you're happy. Sexuality is noting to be ashamed of." Lestrade smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

"Why? What happened to your mother?" Mycroft asked.

"She died when I was ten. She had lung cancer." Greg sighed. Mycroft reached for one of Greg's hands and gripped it tight, offering a small comfort. Greg relaxed and rested Mycroft's chest.

"Anyway, what about John?" Sherlock ignored the two boys, earning a glare from Mycroft.

"We have no idea where he is." Lestrade admitted.

"Track his phone." Sherlock suggested.

"His phone was found at the school." Lestrade sighed, reaching in his pocket and handing Sherlock an iPhone. The screen was smashed in two places, suggesting it was stomped on, and none of the buttons worked. Sherlock clutched the hand tightly in his hand, trying to compose himself.

"Have you tried tracking Victor's phone?" Sherlock looked at Lestrade.

"Not yet."

"You mean no. It hadn't even occurred to you, had it?"

"Actually, it had. Unless you know his SIM card number or his phone number, we won't be able to."

"07-" Sherlock started, but realised there was no way they would remember the number, so he snatched the pad from Lestrade's hand and scribbled down the number before handing it to Lestrade, who gave it straight to Rory.

"You should have stayed." Lestrade smiled. "You know how to track it?"

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" Rory stood and left to track the number.

"Jacob, I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" Lestrade smiled.

"I'm very good, thank you sir." Jacob nodded.

"How's the government doing for you?"

"It's a very serious job, sir. An interesting one, none the less." Jacob smiled.

"You're in the government?" Greg asked.

"Sure am, kid." Jacob laughed. "Why? You interested?"

"Not my division. My boyfriend is though." Greg leaned forward.

"Well, I… I don't really…" Mycroft stammered.

"You got no chance, My." Sherlock scoffed.

"At least I didn't want to be a pirate!" Mycroft spat.

"I was two!"

"Boys! Not here!" Lestrade pounded a fist on the table, making everyone jump.

"If he works hard enough, he's good a very good chance, Sherlock." Jacob told him. "Kid, if you want any advice, my doors always open." Jacob smiled at Mycroft.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiled gratefully. Rory burst into the room.

"It's in here!" Rory yelled.

"What? How can it be in here?" Lestrade asked, obviously surprised.

"It's not John's phone!" Sherlock laughed, literally ripping the back of the phone off. He fumbled around to get the battery out before pulling the SIM card out. "The SIM card numbers different! I remember John's from when he gave it to me at the hospital."

"It's Victor's phone?" Lestrade looked even more surprised.

"How do you remember his SIM number?" Rory asked, confused.

"Those questions are not important. The phone was dropped and he obviously had to leave in a rush with John before he was caught, therefore he didn't have time to pick it up. Coincidently, it is the same as John's phone." Sherlock grabbed Lestrade's pad and scribbled down John's phone and SIM number. "Track it." he growled, throwing the pad at Rory.

"If you don't mind." Lestrade added. Rory nodded and left again.

"Sherlock, we will find him." Lestrade assured him. "But you're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I am perfectly fine. I just need to find John." Sherlock sat with his head on his hands, his hands like he was praying.

"You're damn lucky I don't send you back to the hospital or arrest you just for being careless." Lestrade warned him.

"I'm fine. John's more important."

"FOUND HIM!" Rory shouted before he even got through the doors, bursting in five seconds later. "He's at an old abandoned warehouse. Here's the address." Rory handed Lestrade his pad.

"Right then. Kids, with me. Jacob, go with Rory." Lestrade ordered. Rory looked confused. "You're gonna have to go in your own police car you know." Lestrade laughed.

"Oh, ok."

Five police cars in total arrived outside the warehouse. Lestrade told the teenagers to stay in the car and ordered his officers to load their guns and wait for his signal. Greg claimed he felt sick, so Lestrade opened the boot of the police car and allowed them to sit on the back of the car.

"Don't move. We'll be back with John in no time." Lestrade moved into position with his officers. Greg turned and reached into the boot, pulling out the gun he knew was kept there for emergencies. The brothers looked at him, clearly shocked.

"What?"

"Go! Go! Go!" Lestrade shouted, ordering his men into the building. Other officers positioned themselves outside.

"Come on!" Greg indicated with the gun and headed toward the building too. The brothers followed.

Victor was sat on the sofa in what looked like a living room. Victor looked surprised at the small number of police officers, who had barged into his house.

"Put your hands up!" Lestrade yelled, pointing his gun.

"You won't shoot me. Not when you need to find John." Victor smirked.

"We already know where he is. Put your hands up." Lestrade ordered. Victor didn't move. "My men have shot you once, they'll do it again."

"Not if I shoot you first." The words sunk in a bit too late and, before Lestrade could react, an ear piercing _bang_ rang through the house. Lestrade fell to the ground as the bullet penetrated his side, erupting in pain.

"Lestrade!"

"Sir!"

"Dad!" everyone shouted over the top of one another and Greg ran in, turning his dad over and looking desperately at Rory. "You're a nurse. Help him." Rory looked doubtful. "Please, he's the only family I've got." Greg pleaded. Rory nodded and applied pressure to the bullet wound. Another shot rang out.

"That's for shooting my dad." Another shot. "That's for hitting my friend with a car." Another shot "And _THAT'S _for abusing my friend for god knows how long!" Greg growled. Victor was now on the ground, in agony, with three bullet wounds to his foot. Mycroft pulled Greg back, pulling the gun out his hand. Sherlock scanned the room, only to find no sign of John.

"Greg! Put pressure on his wound." Rory nodded to where Lestrade was bleeding and Greg pressed against it. Rory took out a pair of handcuffs, pulling Victor's hands roughly behind his back and securing the cuffs.

"Victor Watson, you are under arrest for numerous murders, kidnapping and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Rory chanted the Miranda rights before forcing Victor out the building.

"I could arrest you for that, son." Lestrade chuckled at his son. "But due to your bravery and the fact you actually grounded Victor instead of killing him, I guess I can let it slip. I know you mean well." Lestrade ruffled his son's hair. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Greg smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, son. Help me up." Greg held out a hand and pulled his father to his feet. Lestrade swayed, but otherwise stayed upright, clutching his side. "We need to find John."

"Basement or attic." Sherlock muttered. "That's where people hide people. Everyone search!" officers ran off in different directions, checking every room, every cupboard, every door. Sherlock looked under beds, chairs and boxes for any doors that may lead down to a basement. Eventually, he found one under a rug.

"I FOUND A DOOR!" he shouted, not waiting to open it. A set of stairs leading to complete darkness. "I NEED LIGHT OVER HERE!"

"Alright, I'm here." Lestrade told him as he entered the room, Greg and Mycroft behind him. I got a torch here." He added, handing it to Sherlock. Sherlock all but ran down the stairs.

"John!" Sherlock called. The basement was bigger than he expected. "Shh." Sherlock thought he'd heard something. Yes, a soft coughing. "John!"

"Sher… Sher… lock?" Sherlock moved the torch light to where the voice came behind him. There was John, his wrist tied with rope to a metal tube running along the wall. John lifted his arm to shield his face from the light. Sherlock was at his side in an instant.

"John!" Sherlock cried, taking John's hand in his and gently lifting John's chin, studying a dark bruise on his face. "Someone turn the light on and cut this damn rope off!" Sherlock yelled. John flinched and whimpered slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry." Sherlock gently rubbed circles onto John's hand with his thumb.

Lestrade cut the rope and it fell from John's wrist, which showed a ring where the skin had ripped where John had been struggling against it. John immediately threw his arms around Sherlock and refused to let go, sobbing into Sherlock's shoulder.

"You're safe now. I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." Sherlock sighed, running a hand through John's hair. "Oh, John. What has he done to you?"

**I'm so mean; I cried writing this… :'( Please review. (I may not be able to update for a few days. So so sorry :(**

**PS: I was thinking about adding some characters, changing a few names and stuff so it's not Sherlock and adding more detail so maybe, I could use the storyline and get it published as a book (obviously changing loads of stuff so it's not copyright). Don't know what you guys would think. Could I do something like that? Is that possible?**


	16. Arrest and a Rest

**Hey guys! I made a promise in chapter one that the story would get more interesting. I bet you weren't expecting what happened, were you? Well, this chapter is mainly going to be about what happened to John, fluff and helping John get over it.**

**OwlSky15678: Thank you :D**

**SherlockedNinja: Thank you. I've researched publishing. I could do it. It just has to be realistic I suppose. I'm glad you liked it and I adored your Sherlock drabbles :D I SUGGEST EVERYONE READS SHERLOCKEDNINJA'S DRABBLES!**

**My name is Tabby: I'm terribly sorry if I upset you. Thank you, I love you for reviewing! A good bit of Mystrade never hurt anyone ;)**

**Meep484: Thank you sooo much for helping me out with this story. I love the storyline too much. Everyone has no idea how much their support and comments mean to me and I value their support greatly! :D**

**Thank you so much to SherlockedNinja! This chapters for you!**

**Enjoy:**

Sherlock wrapped John's arm around his shoulders and assisted him up the stairs of the basement. John kept his face buried in Sherlock's shirt, sobbing quietly. When they got outside the building, Victor growled from where he was being restrained by three officers and lunged towards John before being roughly pulled back by the officers. John whimpered and Sherlock stepped back quickly, pulling John closer and holding him protectively.

"Answer me one question! How the hell did you find me?" Victor snarled at Lestrade, who put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"This young man discovered John Watson's phone was still in his possession. You should have checked he couldn't contact anyone."

"Why didn't you text me?" Sherlock looked at John, his voice soft and full of concern. "You had free use of your hand. You could have called me." Sherlock rubbed John's back comfortingly.

"I switched the phones…" John sniffed. "When I was struggling. Sherlock…" John clung to Sherlock's shirt tighter.

"It's alright. I'm here." Sherlock kissed John's forehead. "Have I told you what a genius you are?" Sherlock smiled. John shook his head. "Well, you're amazing, John. Lestrade, check Victor's phone." Rory beat him to it and pulled out the phone out of Victor's pocket.

"This one?"

"That's my phone!" Victor shouted. John flinched, Sherlock assumed it was because of the shouting. "Give me that back!" Rory ignored him and gave the phone to Sherlock.

"Oh, and I suppose your phone has a photo of me and John on the home screen." Sherlock sneered, showing Victor the phone, which now displayed a picture that they had gotten Greg to take.

Sherlock was stood with his arm around John and John had rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder with his arms crossed. Sherlock had his hand on John's arm and both were smiling and looking straight ahead.

"Hell no!" John flinched again. "That's bloody disgusting!"

"Then it's not your phone. In fact, do you have any pictures of John on your phone?" Sherlock asked. John clung tight to Sherlock's shirt.

"Why the hell would I have a picture of him on my phone?" Victor looked at John with the deadliest glare.

"Sherlock! I want to go!" John cried. Sherlock snarled at Victor.

"I want you to know how much I hate you for what you did to John, but I'm glad I got involved when I did. John shouldn't have had to suffer what you've done to him. I hope I never have to hear or see you ever again. Lestrade, get him the hell away from us."

"Aye, sir." Lestrade mock saluted and pointed at the police car. "Shove him in there, boys!" Sherlock saw Victor getting ready to say something so he covered John's ears.

"I will get you, John!" Victor yelled as he was shoved on the car. "This isn't over!"

"Sherlock..." John whimpered. "'m tired."

"Rory!" Sherlock beckoned the nurse over. "Can you drive us back to the school please?" Sherlock asked as the police car drove off.

"You and John should both be at the hospital."

"No!" John suddenly yelled, shaking his head frantically. "No! No hospital! I want to go back with Sherlock!"

"John, calm down!" Rory raise his voice, causing John to sink further into Sherlock's shirt.

"Stop! You're scaring him!" Sherlock ran a hand through John's hair. "Shh. It's ok. John, I'm never going to let him hurt you again, I promise."

"We're going to have to sedate John to get him to the hospital." Rory turned to Lestrade.

"No! Please, leave me alone!" John cried.

"Rory, let him go back to the school. Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft can look after him and they'll call you if anything happens. Sherlock looks well enough anyway."

"But..."

"Please." John looked at Rory with wide, scared eyes.

"Fine. I'll give you kids a lift."

The boys had decided to stay in John and Sherlock's dorm that night. John and Sherlock ended up in the same bed because John still didn't want to let go of him and Mycroft stayed up with Greg because he couldn't stop worrying about his dad.

Sherlock sat up against the wall on the bed with John led on his side beside him and resting his head on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's phone beeped with a text. He loaded the text and he and John read it.

**From: Lestrade (Police)**

**Victor is being set to a prison in a different country if that makes you boys feel any better. You will never hear nor see him ever again. -L**

John sighed in relief and Sherlock smiled.

**To: Lestrade (Police)**

**Thank you. It does. -SH and JW**

_Sent_

"Sherlock?" John asked in a small voice.

"Yes John?" Sherlock looked down a John.

"Thank you." John mumbled, playing with the buttons on Sherlock's shirt absentmindedly.

"For what?" Sherlock asked.

"For everything. For finding me, for saving me, for getting him out my life." John shuddered and Sherlock pulled him closer.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Sherlock kissed the top of John's head.

"Sweetheart?" John looked up at Sherlock. "I didn't know you liked pet names."

"That depends on what my pet name would be." Sherlock smiled.

"Let's stick to sweetheart." John smiled back.

"God, I've missed your smile." Sherlock sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of John's face.

"I love you." John shuffled closer to Sherlock.

"I love you too."

"Did you know you're wearing my favourite shirt?" John chuckled, pulling at one of the buttons. Sherlock looked down.

"The purple one is your favourite?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're wearing my favourite jumper, you know."

"The cream one?" John picked at the jumper. "If you say so." Sherlock accidentally knocked his arm on John's back and John cried out.

"Damn!" Sherlock suddenly shouted and pulled his arm away, causing John to jump and tense. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout." Sherlock apologised, rubbing his back gently, but John tensed more. "Let me see your back." As much as John didn't want to move, he sat up quickly, scared that if he didn't do as he was told, he would be punished.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." Sherlock felt John relax slightly before he lifted the back of the jumper. Two large bruises and three scars covered his back. "I'm sorry, John." Sherlock sighed, pulling John's jumper down and wrapping his arms around him gently.

"'s ok, Sherlock. I never have to see him again." John closed his eyes. "'m tired."

"Go to sleep, John. I'll stay with you." Sherlock pulled away and pecked John's cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." John giggled before lying down besides Sherlock. Sherlock lay down and kissed John's forehead.

"Sweat dreams sweetheart."

**Review pretty please? :)**


	17. Thank You All For Reading!

Hey guys,

Sorry if you were expecting another chapter. Also, I apologise for not updating this story. I was introduced to Tumblr and I am obsessed! ;) Anyway, my reason for writing this: I figured this story is as complete as it's ever going to be. PLEASE don't hate me and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Special thank you to:

**Meep484**

**SherlockNinja**

**Ianto'sCoffeeMinion**

I consider you all great cyber-buddies :D

I have to pack up FanFiction for a while due to school and GCSE's (Real life basically) and my updates will most likely be on weekends. I will continue to write Johnlock, and my newest fandom: Chulu ;)

I may consider, even if this story is labelled as complete, writing random fluff chapters so it's possible i may update sometimes, but I'm not too certain. :/

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :D


	18. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

**Hey guys,**

** Sorry it's not a new chapter or anything (I'll write more if I get bored just for mushy moments and stuff) but I wanted to know something:**

* * *

**If I write this story as a Star Trek: 2009/Into Darkness crossover, would anyone read it? It would be:**

* * *

**Pavel Chekov: The new (abused) boy, John's position**

**Hikaru Sulu: Pavel's boyfriend, Sherlock's position**

**James Kirk: Head boy, Mycroft's position**

**Spock Grayson (His mother's surname): James's Boyfriend, Greg's position**

**Leonard McCoy: Another friend, new position**

**Montgomery Scott: Another friend, new position**

**Nyota Uhura: Another friend, new position**

**Carol Marcus: Another friend, new position**

**Nero Narada: Bully, Moriarty's position**

**John Harrison: Bully, Sebastian's positon (Does this make a new pairing?! Shock horror!)**

**Christopher Pike: Maybe Kirk's older brother? Admiral? Captain? Haven't decided…**

**Sir Abrams: Admiral, deputy head teacher? New position**

**Sir Roddenberry: Admiral, Head teacher? My Doyle's position **

* * *

**Pairings: Chulu, Spirk, Scones or Scotty/Uhura, Nero/John?**

* * *

**It will either be set in the Starfleet academy or a boarding school. DEFINITELY CHULU AND SPIRK! **

**You can decide: boarding school or academy.**

**You can also decide: Scones, McCoy/carol, McCoy/Chapel or Scotty/Uhura.**

* * *

**Let me know if you think it's a good idea! Please?**

**-TrekkieL (Also on Tumblr now as TrekkieL, in case you want to check it out. ))**


End file.
